Past, Present, Future OH MY!
by Gred.then.Forge
Summary: After messing with Harry's old time-turner, Teddy Lupin, James, Albus, and Lily Potter are sent back in time to Harry's third year. As they try to keep their identity hidden, romance blossoms, humor takes place, betrayal, epiphanies, and chaos ensue.
1. Trouble From the Start

****Disclaimer: This story is my property ALL OF IT ALL! TEHE just kidding! Harry Potter belongs to the genius JK Rowling so don't sue. THE END** **

** A/N So Gred and Forge here! YAY! This is the first fanfic we both ever made in our life time... So please RR please! Every reviewer will get a million galleons! Load on the cash, BABY! Nah, not really but you will get a sense of happiness because you helped us and made us happy! :) YAY! **

** And just to let you know we do consider and work with all of your ideas! So please give us any questions, comments, or concerns. And we need constructive criticism. Forge says "Constructive criticism Helps us _Construct_ our bridges of storyness-ness". Gred wants to share that she does not like Flames so don't write them... DONT! "We are not fire fighters... keep that in mind" So ya READ! :)**

~0~0~0~0~0~0

* * *

"Hey Teddy! Albus and I are gonna go to the attic! Wanna come? I bet that Dad has all sorts of cool stuff hidden in there!" Exclaimed James Sirius Potter with a grin on his face.

"I don't know James…I'm pretty sure that your dad wouldn't want you-or I, for that matter-snooping around up there." A cautious looking Teddy Lupin said as he glances up from the novel he was reading on the couch.

"Nah, he wouldn't mind at all. Stop being such a kill joy, just come on, you don't know what sorts of stuff you can find in there!"

"No, sorry James, I think I'm going to stay with Lily." Said Teddy with a worried look on his face. "Do you know where Lily is?"

"She is probably reading in her room or something. Are you sure you don't want to come, Ted?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Teddy replied. He stood to climb the staircases but then turned around to face James. "Ya know," he started, "since I feel like your older "brother" I think that I should try and persuade you not to go through your Dad's stuff…" James raised one eyebrow "…but that isn't going to work, is it?" Teddy finished with a sigh.

The younger boy grinned, "ah Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, you know me all too well."

"Fine," he muttered "but don't say that I didn't try and stop you…" Teddy trailed off, making his way towards Lily's room with a slight shake of the head. He knew the Potter and Weasley clan all too well, also knowing their habit of getting into trouble. Although Teddy was not biologically related to them, his godfather, Harry, and his wife Ginny, made him feel like a part of the family. Teddy lived with his grandmother but he would often come and visit like he was doing today.

He knocked on the door a good three times before Lily answered. The redhead opened the door at first a bit reluctantly. When she saw Teddy, Lily visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh it's you! Hi Teddy! I thought you were James." She shuddered a bit when saying her older brother's name

"No, just me. James and Albus said that they wanted to go check out the attic and I thought I would come and hang-"

"Oh, the attic! I don't think I've ever been up there," a smile suddenly lit up her face, "D'you wanna go and see what they're up to?"

"Not rea-"

"Oh come on lets go!" Exclaimed Lily excitedly, cutting poor Teddy off mid sentence. She grabbed onto his arm and ran up to the stairs which seemed like went up forever. When they finally reached the top, Lily led the way through the hall and pushed open a door that opened to a dark, large room that was painted a royal blue color and filled with wat Teddy thought looked like hundreds of boxes. A red couch was in the middle of the room along with a loveseat, but Teddy had a feeling that not many people came up here often. The room must have been charmed by powerful magic because it was much too large to just be a normal part of the house. Lily pushed herself past Teddy and stared at the room in awe. They were so busy looking around that they didn't realize that James and Albus were on the other side concealed behind boxes.

"Hey James get a load of this!" laughed Albus as he held up an old pair of dress robes. James looked over to the cloth that his brother was holding up, without hesitation he burst out laughing, followed by Albus. In the end they were laughing so hard that they were clutching their sides, and gasping for breath with tears streaming down their faces.

"Whose…are…_those_?" Gasped James between chuckles, as he grabbed them out of Al's hands. When their laughing subsided James looked over them carefully and soon enough he found a little tag right under where he thought your arm should go. "It says: _Property of Ronald"_

"Wait…you don't think… those maybe… No way! Surely not _Uncle Ron's old dress robes_!" he giggled

James's eyebrows furrowed as he thought, "I do remember Dad telling us that Uncle Ron's were second hand and that he hated them."

"So he must've wanted to through them away! And dad must've asked for them for, I dunno, a good laugh!"

"Well I don't blame him! Hey, what do you think mum and dad will say if I come down stairs dressed in this?" Said James, still referring to the old dress robes. "I think I am gonna wear them to dinner!"

Al chuckled but in truth, he was not sure if his brother was joking or not.

"Hmmm I wonder what other old stuff we can find…" James grinned mischievously as he roamed around looking at the other boxes in the large room.

"James? Al? You guys in here?" the two brothers turned their head up at the sound of their sister's voice. Who invited _her_?

Al was first to recover. "Uh...yeah, we're over here!" he saw Lily's head poking out, followed by a very uncomfortable looking Teddy.

"Look guys," he started again. "We really shouldn't be-"

"Oh Teddy just get over it already! You're here now so-what's the point of going back!" cried Lily effectively cutting of Teddy for the third time that day.

"Hey," called Al, who was looking at more boxes "what's this?"

He held up a medium sized, circular necklace. A silver chain held up the centerpiece, which had knobs that you could turn on each side. But the most peculiar thing about the necklace was an ornament inside that looked very much like an hourglass. _No, _he thought, _it _is_ an hourglass! How strange…_

"Weird..." the three boys all murmured in unison. Lily however, had a different reaction.

"Ooh!" She cried, "pretty necklace!"

"Actually Lils, I don't think that it's a necklace. It looks to me like a time turner; it seems to be about a century old. I would be careful if I were you, they are extremely delicate, especially at such an old age." Explained Teddy "although I can't be sure," he added as an after thought "time turners are extremely rare and I don't even think they make them any more…" he trailed off

"Well it looks to _me _like a pretty necklace! Give it here Al." she reached to grab for it but Albus pulled his hand away

"Bugger off, I found, it, I want to look at it!"

"Well, I'm older so I get to look at it!" announced James. He pulled on the chain and snatched it out of Albus' grip.

"Hey!" he protested in outrage. He felt electricity flow through him. With a jolt, he climbed on one of the closed crates and launched himself onto his brother's back when he wasn't looking.

"Give-It-Back!" yelled Albus "Give it to me!" he cried again.

Teddy, who thought this had gone on long enough, decided to intervene. "No, give it to _me, _obviously you too can't handle being mature!"

He made a move to grab it just as Albus, who was still on James' back, bit his brother's hand hard.

"OWWWW!" cried James, dropping the strange necklace.

Lily took this chance and dived for it. She clutched it tightly in her grip and fastened it around her neck. She knew that the three other boys were oblivious to her as Teddy was still trying to break up her brothers' fight. Curiously, she started turning the knobs and watching as the sand in the hourglass swirled around. Her mouth hung open in awe as the hourglass started spinning around. Teddy finally noticed her, because he called out, "Lily, no! I don't think you should touch that, what if it really is a time turner? It could be dangerous!"

"Dangerous? _Dangerous_?" she scoffed while dropping the necklace, making the sand stop. "What you think is gonna happen? You think a knife is going to pop out or something? Come on Ted, nothing _dangerous_ is going to happen."

"Oi pass it over here!" Called Albus. And sure enough, Lily, who was feeling generous, threw the time turner over to Al. But her aim was slightly off and the time turner hit the ground with a thud and shattered.

"Oh no! What have you guys done! Dad is gonna be furious!" exclaimed James

"What d'you mean what have we done?" exclaimed Albus. "This never would have happened it you hadn't been greedy!"

"Why you little…"

"OI!" yelled Teddy, uncharacteristically angry now. "This is all of our faults! Stop blaming each other and grow up!" He shouted. The three Potters cowered back, not used to seeing him so angry. "Now," he said more calmly "instead of arguing, lets take it down and see if Harry can fix it."

"No way," said James "we'll get in trouble for sure! I know how to fix it." He got on all fours and gently picked up the pieces of the necklace. He started muttering things to himself that no one could really hear.

"Oh James your doing it wrong! Here let me fix it!" said Lily as she took the necklace.

"I was fixing it just fine, thank you." Grumbled James. His siblings just rolled their eyes.

"Now," she proceeded, " if we just turn this…and twist this…and…" she was saying things very rapidly under her breath as she started messing around with the necklace.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong! That is NOT how you do it. Here let me." Albus reached over to take the necklace

"No, Al, you'll just make it worse!" said James as he too tried to grab it once more.

"Neither of you will get anything accomplished if you keep fighting like this! Now stop being baboons and respect each other!" snapped Teddy, although no one was listening for they were all trying the pry the necklace back to themselves. Teddy grabbed onto the chain to yank it towards himself when suddenly something very peculiar happened. They all felt an odd sensation and they started seeing the days events in the attic pass them by.

Then with incredible force, they were lurched out of the attic and into time…

**

* * *

A/N Remember Reviews are like candy... and we LOVE candy! :) **


	2. Unstitching the Fabric of Time

****disclaimer** yeah, we own Harry Potter...in our dreams. Please Don't Sue**

**A/N: Gred and Forge here! OMG we are soooooo happy with all of the alerts/favorites we got! YAY! thank you :) we tried to get this chapter up as soon as possible for you guys. Thanks again for the alerts/favorites/reviews! **

**ok, here's the second chappie**

**enjoy :)**

~0~0~0~0~0~0

* * *

**  
**

_Dumbeldore's office 1993:_

"Honestly Albus, I understand that we need precautions with Black on the loose, but are the Dementors really necessary?" Sniffed Minerva McGonogal.

Albus Dumbledore heaved an exasperated sigh. "I don't like the Dementors any more than you do, Minerva. But you, as well as I know that we cannot fight with the Ministry. I have already spoken with Fudge, and I don't see him reconsidering any time soon."

~~O.o.O~~

They felt an odd tickling sensation overcome their limbs. The children could hardly breath and were disoriented when they all landed on the hard tile floor with a thud.

"Get. _Off. _Me. Al!" growled James.

"Watch where you put your foot, Lily!"

"_Sorry, _not like I can help it!"

"Not my fault either!"

"Yes it is! This is _all_ your fault!"

"All _my _fault? This is because of _you!"_

"_No,_ if you guys hadn't have been so greedy, we wouldn't be-"

"Would you all please _shut up!"_

"Sorry."

"Uh, Teddy...where are we?" questioned Lily

"We were wondering the same thing." Sneered a cold voice behind them. The children were silent as they took in the scene before them, and saw the bewildered faces of the people who they just noticed, stood in front of them. The silence continued for a few moments as they all stared back at one another. James, as always, was the first to break the ice.

"Hey Minnie," he grinned slyly at his current headmistress, "Lookin' good."

McGonogal had the ability to look surprised, taken aback, and disapproving all at once. No one has called her _Minnie _since...well...she didn't want to think about it.

"_E-excuse me?" _she stuttered. James just smirked at her expression. Not many people could make Minerva McGonogal stutter, and James was one of the talented few.

"Um...excuse me, but-what happened?" asked a tentative Lily.

"Why don't you tell us?" asked a very short professor who the children recognized as a much younger Professor Flitwick.

"I believe introductions are in order, are they not? My name is Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and you are?"

James, Teddy, Lily, and Albus looked at the man before them in awe. Never before had they seen someone so old, with such piercing, wise blue eyes.

Lily was the first one to speak.

"Hi," piped the small redheaded girl "My name is Lily."

The Headmaster smiled at the young girl before inclining his head to the next child.

"My name is Albus, but you can call me Al, i guess." There were audible gasps from most of the room except for Dumbledore who just chuckled to himself and said, "Why i must say my boy, your parents have an impeccable taste in names."

Al felt blood rush to his face so he ducked his head and muttered, "Uh, thanks."

"I", started the next boy with a arrogance "am _Jose'-OW!"_ James cried out as Teddy roughly elbowed him in the ribs.

"What are you _doing?" _ he hissed,

"Well we never know," James argued back. "They could be evil or something! We don't know where we are or even what time we're in."

Unfortunately, theboys were talking a little too loudly and most of the staff heard.

"I assure you Jose'," cut in a man with tattered robes and kind brown eyes. "We are not evil, far from it actually."

"Er, right-sorry."

"OK, well anyways, my name is Teddy."

Everybody looked at the unexpected guests. They all looked very familiar, but no one could quite put their finger on where they recognize them.

"Now that introductions are out of the way," spoke the old, wise wizard once more, "I think it would be an important matter to discuss how you arrived here. Hogwarts is anti-apparation and has many safety charms. We are all curious."

There was a ripple of murmured agreements and nods from the other professors

"Well..." drawled James...

_**flashback**_

"Hello Teddy, dear godbrother!" exclaimed James as sweet smile spread across his face. "I was about to take the liberty of cleaning the house, starting with the attic, for mother and father so when they get home they could relax. Would you care to join me in this joyous task?"

"No!" snapped the turquoise headed boy "I have better things to do than spend my valuable time helping _you _with your silly and childish motives."

"Are you sure beloved godbrother? We would be doing mother and father a glorious favor." He smiled angelically once more.

"I said _no! _Now get lost you slimy git!"

"I was only trying to be close to you, oh magnificent one, and express my brotherly love to you-"

But just then, Teddy flew off the couch and pounced on top of James. He then started viciously attacking the poor boy with a pillow-

_**End Flashback**_

"No, no, _NO-_that is certainly _not _what happened!" growled Teddy in frustration. "_This_ is what happened..."

_**Flashback**_

It all started when James and Albus asked Teddy to go up and play in the attic with them. He tried to stop them but _Jose_ and Al went anyways-

_**End Flashback**_

"Wait, wait! Hold your Hypogriff, Ted. You and "_Jose"_ _forced _me to go with you..."

_**Flashback**_

"_Imperio!" _cried two voices as they pointed their wands to the poor and defenseless young Albus in front of them.

"NOOO! Please!" Al tried to fight it, he really did, but the force of two wands was just to strong.

"I think it finally worked, Teddy my man," grinned James evilly.

Teddy gave a cold murderous laugh, "MUHAHAHA! Shall we test it out in the..._attic... Were no one can find us"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Hang on, I never got to finish my story!" Complained James. "So as I was _saying..."_

_**Continuing Flashback**_

"No! Teddy, please, I beg of you to stop!" Pleaded James. "Stop! Oh please stop this vicious cruelty, dear godbrother. Please! I beg of you!"

Begrudgingly, Teddy stopped his violent assault with the pillow and got off James.

"I'm not coming with you, you prat! Go eat dung!"

"Very well, I respect and honor your decision," James' voice cracked as he said this, with rejection and unshed tears in his eyes.

Teddy turned back around and James went up to clean the attic, back to his saintly self as he carried on with his wonderful task. He stopped when he saw his younger siblings and flashed them a dazzling smile. "Why hello there sister, dear! Oh, and brother too! What a joy, what a joy! How absolutely splendid to see you here. Would you care to join me in doing my delightful chores?"

"Actually," said Al, "We were going to play with some of the cool, old stuff up here."

Just then, the door flew open. "I thought I'd come and make your job a little harder," said Teddy as he stood in the doorway, an evil glint in his eyes as he smiled maliciously. He strode into the room with confidence. A smiled to himself as his finger lightly traced over the dusty boxes. He grabbed one box and carelessly poured out its contents onto the floor, shattering the old timeturner in the process.

"No, Teddy!" cried James in despair, "That was fathers!"

_**Flashback**_

"And _that's _what happened," he finished. By this point Teddy was absolutely livid and Lily had to grip his arm to remind him not to do anything drastic.

Professor Binns spoke up. "Jose', I find that slightly hard to believe, as goes for you Al."

"Yes, but we must honor their creativity," smiled Dumbledore, "Although I do think the story is a bit far fetched, don't you think, _Jose'?"_

"Erm, um-well, uh..." James looked very uncomfortable under the stares he was receiving (especially McGonogal's), and his cheeks were tainted with a light pink. "Yeah, I-I guess so."

Teddy ducked his head "I apologize, sir, it was all of our faults."

"No harm done," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles. "So if the timeturner really did break, did you do anything to fix it?" He inquired.

"Well, we tried, but we ended up making it worse off."

"I see. When you attempted to fix the timeturner, I believe you, for lack of better words, unstiched the fabric of time. From my understanding, the reason you were transported here is because the first time that the timeturner was used, happened in this very room. I am guessing that various people from different time periods will be transfered here as well. Don't worry about your parents, what may be days here seems like seconds in your time. Time travel is a very tricky thing. We must find out a way to fix this dilemma, but for now, try not to attract to much attention to yourselves."

Everybody's thoughts were along the same lines: _What on earth will we do _now?

~0~0~0~0~0~0**

* * *

**

**A/N: This was one of the harder chapters to write because we have SO many kinks we need to work out. But we had a lot of fun writing this (especially James' flashback :) ) we are having a couple of idea problems so please, if you have anything let us know and we'll try and put it with the story!**


	3. Meeting Adjured

****Disclaimer:****

Gred: _Hey you!_

Forge: _Who, me?_

Gred: _Yeah you! Do you like Harry Potter?_

Forge: _I LOVE Harry Potter!_

Gred: _Do we OWN Harry Potter?_

Forge: _Of course…not! It all belongs to the one and only, JK Rowling!_

Gred: _Well, there you have it folks! Now go and read your little Fanfiction hearts away!_

***A/N: -****_So sorry for the late update fellow HPers! You can blame Forge here for constantly procrastinating when __I__ actually wanted to __work__ on the chapter_**

**I will have you know that I did not procrastinate. OK, well maybe a little ickle tiny bit. But when I'm not procrastinating I have really brilliant ideas and even Gred will agree!**

**_-Yes, I agree. I've also made a discovery! I realized that you can't force ideas into your head like we tried. That only results in bickering, headaches, and more nargles dancing around in your head._**

**_Also, sorry if we can't update as regularly as some might like. What with school and homework and such. So please know we try as hard as we can!_**

**_-Thank you all bunches for reviewing! (Honey Bunches of Oats that is~Forge)_**

~0~0~0~0~0~0

* * *

Everyone gaped in shock at the aged wizard before them.

"B-but Albus, you cannot seriously expect these children from the future to stay here, do you?" asked a shocked, wrinkled woman with a bun much too tight on the top of her head.

"I am afraid so, Minerva. We have no choice but to let them stay for the time being. It is not only for their safety-" he gestured to the children "-but also for ours. From my predictions we are going to be receiving quite a few more guests from different times as well. We will need someone to look after them and make sure they don't cause any trouble."

There was a question still lurking in the back of Teddy's mind, and so he piped in before Dumbledore could continue. "Professor?" he started a bit tentivly, "how will be sure that the visitors from the past and future will not affect the time stream by the information they receive?"

"In my opinion, I think that obliviating their memories of this incident would do the trick. When we are done, it will insure that nothing in the future changes do to their new knowledge." Remus Lupin spoke up tiredly. It had been a long train ride back to Hogwarts for the new DADA professor due to the unexpected presence of the Dementors on the Hogwarts Express. He straitened up in his chair, and for the first time examined the four children before him carefully. He looked at the innocent young redheaded girl first, before glancing towards the other children. There was something oddly familiar about her appearance. Remus let his eyes wander on down a bit more, two brothers he expected. The youngest brother looked shockingly, and almost painfully just like his old friend, James. But the thought itself was impossible, because James was long gone, he thought sadly. The young boy also reminded him of James's son Harry, who just so happened to be enrolled in Hogwarts as well. He stared at the older brother as well. His messy raven hair looked windblown, as if he had just gotten off of the Quiddich pitch. The boy's eyes held a certain mischievous glint. A few qualities that sparked memories in the man's head.

But that was not what caught the werewolf's attention. What caught his attention was the oldest boy of them all, standing to the right of the group. Their eyes locked. Remus felt a strong connection to the turquoise haired boy that even he couldn't explain. It felt as though it had not been the first time they had met, but as if they had known each other for all their lives. He didn't know why, but he just felt a connection, like he couldn't pull away from his stare. He didn't want to pull away.

At the other side of the room, Teddy was also feeling a bit strange. Why was this man, whom he had never met before, staring at him with such intensity? And why did he feel the need to stare back? Then it hit him like a bulger, almost taking his breath away. He remembered the pictures that his godfather Harry had shown him. Pictures of his father, laughing and smiling with his friends on either side of him. This man was his father. His father. He was sure of it. It had to be.

Remus suddenly broke away from the locked gaze and Teddy was feeling empty once more. He longed for the connection again, for his dad to see him. But then again, being in the same room with his dead father was more than he ever imagined.

It was Dumbledore who broke the awkward silence. It was then that Teddy and Remus realized that everyone had been watching their little "staring contest". They both blushed and turned away from the curious stares.

"Now, I believe that we have discussed all of the key points in this meeting. Children, I shall escort you to your sleeping quarters momentarily. As for the Hogwarts staff, you are dismissed."

The Hogwarts teachers left the room quietly. As Remus passed, he and Teddy locked eyes for a brief moment once more. James, who noticed this little exchange, nudged his godbrother.

"Oi, Teddy, what's the matter with you? Fancy a Hogwarts professor mate? I honestly wouldn't go there. Take it from someone who knows."

"I-James, you've seen pictures of my dad right? Sitting in Harry's living room and in photo albums?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that is relevant to anything I just said. Are you even listening to me? Teddy? Teddy? Hello?" James waved his hands in Teddy's face to get him to listen, but it seemed that Teddy's attention was on other matters at the moment.

"I-I think," Teddy's voice was a bit strangled as he tried to overcome the emotions bubbling inside of him. "I think I just saw m-my dad."

"Bloody 'ell, Teddy! That's-" but James stopped midsentence because he knew it must be hard suddenly seeing your dead father who doesn't even know who you are, and he frankly didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah," whispered Teddy, slightly in a trance. "It is."

As the professors walked past the children, Al and James shrunk a little under the cold gaze and loathsome sneer of a greasy haired, hook nosed man. As they all filed out Dumbledore stared at the children with such intensity, they felt as if he could see right through them.

"Lemon drop?" he asked quite suddenly, offering them a bowl filled with small, circular, yellow candies.

The boys declined but Lily perked up and picked one of the lemon flavored candies.

"Ooh! It's very err... It looks really err... It's a... a... umm…what exactly _is _it?"

"A lemon drop, my dear," Dumbledore smiled. "A muggle candy that I have grown quite fond of."

"Oh," Lily shrugged and popped one in her mouth, slight smile on her face.

The other children stared at Dumbledore, waiting for him to say something. The old wizard sat behind his large desk and studied the children thoroughly. Finally, he spoke.

"You know, I cannot help but notice that you look very familiar to a certain student here-especially _you_ Al," once again Al blushed and looked down. Either Dumbledore didn't notice, or he ignored the gesture.

"Perhaps you know him," he started again. "He is quite famous. His name is…oh yes-_Harry Potter_."

The children all turned slightly paler and looked away. They all started mumbling incoherent words that all jumbled together.

"Psshh-Potter? Never heard of-"

"_Potter! _What kind of name is _that-"_

"Nope, never heard of a Harry. Weird name, isn't it-"

"-does he make pots?"

"-why would we know him?"

"-_I'm a little tea _**pot**_, short and stout_-"

"Harry... Berry... Fairy..."

"P-ah-teeerr"

"HarryPotterWhoNowWhatNowWaHuh?"

"-Sorry Sir, we don't know a Harry-"

Everybody stopped their slurred mumblings at relatively the same time. Everyone except James, who hadn't noticed that everybody around him had stopped.

"Imagine if his last name was _Pitts! _Y'know, like Harry _arm_pits_?" _James yelled loudly before doubling over in exaggerated fits of laughter. Everyone stared blankly at the odd child.

"Mind you, it sounded a lot funnier in my head."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows curiously at James, who was still chuckling to himself now and then. He was still muttering the words "Harry" and "Pitts" between gasps.

Teddy shook his head, put his hands on James's shoulders and steered him away so he was slightly out of sight.

"You'll have to excuse him. He can be a bit…over dramatic about some things."

"Quite all right, quite alright," smiled Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. "It is quite common for people to go a mad at his age."

"OI! I'm right here, y'know. And I'm not a nutter!"

"Why of course not. Well I would love to stay here all night, but I think it's time we all get some good rest. which reminds me I think it is time I tell you about your room arrangements. I believe it is best that you all stay here at the Hogwarts castle. Sleeping quarters can be easily arranged. If you will follow me, please."

The children quietly followed Dumbledore to where they would be staying, all of them lost in thought about what the old Wizard's words could have meant. Did he really know who they were? Although, if he did know, the children would not at all be surprised. From the stories Harry had told them, they couldn't even imagine a greater Wizard.

Finally after arriving at the seventh floor of the castle, they all paused abruptly as Dumbledore came to a stop at a hidden entrance opposite of the tapestry. Lily, Teddy, and Al looked at the empty hallway and then to Dumbledore and back again in confusion as he strode back and forth across the corridor. But James who, with the help of the Marauders Map and much sneaking around the castle, knew exactly what this room was, and grinned.

After Dumbledore swept across a third time, Lily jumped back in shock as the once plain wall, started to form a magnificent door. The door formed slowly and was a deep shade of scarlet.

"What is this…" whispered Al in awe

This Al, is the Room of Requirement. I'll have to show you around sometime," answered James.

Al's eyes lit up but when Teddy spoke it was laced with a twinge of disapproval.

"Of coarse _you_ would know James."

"Well, of course _I_ know," replied James in a 'duh' kind of tone. "And it's _Jose! Remember?"_ Teddy chose to ignore the end of James's sentence, for he still refused to call him Jose. Dumbledore cleared his throat and opened the great doors, gesturing them all inside.

The children's' mouths were all agape in wonder. Inside was a very large living space accommodated to fit anybody's needs. To Teddy's great joy, there was a large line of books placed against the wall, which ran down from one end of the room to the other. They found themselves to be standing in midst of what the children thought to be an exact replica of the common room they were so used to. It had everything from the comfortable chairs to the well-kept warm fire.

The Potter boy's eyes lit up as they spotted the Exploding Snap game, a chess set, and a miniature Quiddich stadium with which they could actually play against each other with. Lily also smiled when her eyes gazed over the bookshelf Teddy was currently pouring over.

"This children," smiled Dumbledore as he lifted his hand and made a sweeping motion across the majestic room, "is indeed, the Room of Requirement. I myself have found this room to come in quite handy. I am surprised that you have knowledge of this room, _Jose_. In fact, I have not discovered this room until I accidentally stumbled upon it one night."

James looked somewhat smug at this statement and replied, "what can I say, I am full of knowledge."

Dumbledore smiled and continued. "You will find everything that you will need in here, save food, which will be brought to you by the house elves. Boys, over here," he indicated to a section of the room that was divided by a curtain. Upon lifting the curtain, the children saw that it help three four-poster beds, cabinets, and a sink. "And Lily, you will sleep on the other side of the room in your bed."

"Wow this place is awesome" said Lily in the midst of all her excitement

"Now, please report to my office in the morning to get your schedules for your classes."

"Wait," burst James. "So you're saying we come back to the future, just to go to _school?"_ he spat the word 'school' as though it were some vile curse word.

"Yes, school. We do not want to arouse suspicion of other students. Therefore you all will be exchange students from other wizarding schools around the world. I will let you know specifics of classes in the morning, but for now I believe you should all get some well deserved sleep."

~0~0~0~0~0~0

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks again soooo much to all of you who put us on your favorites and alerts! Also, thanks for the amazing reviews, we really loved everyone of them. Even if we didn't have time to reply to all of them, we still look at them and smile. :)**

_ Oh, and sorry about the second chapter confusion. Gred here didn't know how to upload the chapter right! But no worries, for I Forge, came to the rescue!_

_-I, Gred, would like to point out that this is both of our first fanfictions and ANYONE could make the same mistake * __**cough* **__ Forge * __**glare***_

_ But I didn't! *__**sticks out tongue**__*_

**For those of you who added us to your faves and alerts thank you so much! We would really appreciate it if you could review too. Reviews help us go in the right direction and let us know what you want to happen!**

_ so what we're trying to say is review…or die-AVADA KADAVRA!_

_-NO Forge! I believe what we are trying to say is to review you lazy bunch of fanfic-ers JK, JK (Rowling!~Forge) shut up Forge, this is my A/N note!_

_And that's all-goodbye! (and review~Forge) bugger off, get your own A/N!_

**Gred + Forge + Reveiws = 3**


	4. The Nerd House

Chapter 4

The Nerd House

*****Disclaimer*****

**Roses are red, violets are blue. **

**We don't own Harry Potter,**

**and neither do you (unless your JK Rowling ~Gred)**

**While you read our story,**

**Give the great JK Rowling the glory. **

**For Harry Potter has captured our hearts,**

**now go read our story! Go! Come on! Start!**

**A/N: Hello All. We tried to get this chapter up faster to make up for our REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY slow update last time. ******cough cough** forge**

**Oh yes, a lot of times both of us are going to add things in the A/Ns and stuff so when you see something ****underlined**** that means ****it's Gred,**** and when you see something **_** italicized **_**that means **_**it's Forge**_** talking. Just a helpful tip.**

_Thanks again for all of those who took their time to review._

**I would like to give some shout outs for some of the really awesome reviews (you know who you are)!**

_**HALLO there, So this week Gred didn't have school and took a lot of time to work on this chapter so thank you Gred! But i helped work on it too...HAHA... Well I just want to let you guys know that we have had some really amazing ideas to add later on in the story and I'm super uber duperly excited to add them in! You don't know how hard it is not telling you guys what is coming up! But we live with it!**_

**Oh, yah by the way this is proably gonna end up being a longer chapter than we normally put up. **_**(But don't fret- Forge) **_**This is actually a good thing because we do have some new things coming into play here! So Read, Review, and read some more.**

_**Duh Duuuuh Duh DUUUUUUUHHHH Gred and Forge present to you, the beloved readers, THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ AWAY young soldiers, and let the force be with you.**_

**And here it is TADAHHH:**

_

* * *

James was running. Away. He had to get away. Something was after him and he could hear the cold, cruel laugh from behind. Footsteps. Getting closer…and closer. James' feet were pounding hard on the cold tile floor. Run. Don't' look back, keep going. Don't stop. Sweat dripped down his bangs and into his eyes. Keep running. Don't stop. Don't stop. Suddenly something sharp cut into his foot. He wasn't where he was a moment ago. He was in a forest, the Forbidden Forest. Don't stop. Keep going. Keep going. His limbs and stomach ached. James felt 5 times heavier. The sharp pain in his stomach was replaced with fear. Not his usual adrenaline, but pure fear. Keep going. Keep going. Don't stop. Keep going. __**Trip**__. No…no no no! Get up…keep going…keep running…don't stop…_

"_AVADA KADAVRA!"_

"No!" James jolted awake in cold sweat. He looked over at Teddy and Al to make sure he didn't wake them. The time read 1:56 AM. James shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, trying to forget the strange dream that was engulfing him seconds before. No, not a dream, a nightmare.

"Bloody realistic nightmare," he muttered.

Getting up, James made his way over to the sink at the corner of their room. He shakily took a sip of water before splashing the cold liquid on his face. James crawled back into his bed, intending to have a dreamless sleep.

He would forget about the strange nightmare come morning.

~0~0~0~0~

"How do you reckon we get this lazy bloke to _WAKE UP?"_ Lily growled in frustration as she poked and prodded her brother, willing him to get up. "James! James Sirius Potter! JAMES! Jamie-get-up!"

"Let me," huffed Al. He started jumping up and down on James, flinging his arms wildly in the air. "Wake up you lazy prat! GET UP! James, seriously-we have to meet in Dumbledore's office this morning for our schedules! Come ON!"

"Sweet Merlin you two, are you wizards or _not?_"

Al and Lily shrugged as Teddy strode up behind them after a good five minutes of watching and lightly pushed them aside.

"_Aguameni!"_ A steady stream of water shot out of Teddy's want and hit James's sleeping form in the face.

"Gah! What's the bloody _matter _with you? Are you _trying _to give me a heart attack in my sleep?"

Teddy tried to stifle his enjoyment, unlike Lily and Al who were laughing openly.

"It's not funny!" snapped James. Al sobered quickly but still had an amused glint in his emerald eyes.

"We're sorry James," he amended. "But you just wouldn't get up."

James was angry and a bit embarrassed, as he got out of bed, grabbed his cloths, and made his way to the bathroom. _This is so not turning out to be my day._

"James, wait!" cried Lily. "We didn't-"

But she was cut off by the slam of the bathroom door. Teddy came up and put a hand on her thin shoulder. "He'll get over it. He has done much worse to us. Think about all those years filled with pranks."

"Yeah," sighed Al, who was upset at angering his brother. He often looked up to James, and didn't want him to be mad. Especially not mad at him.

When James came out of the bathroom, he was more awake and much less annoyed. Teddy apologized for his rude awakening and James apologized as well, feeling a bit guilty for snapping at all of them. As they made their way to Dumbledore's office, James's previous bad mood had evaporated and he was back to his usual buoyant self.

"And don't forget," he reminded them for the fifth time, "you are to address me as _Jose._"

"James-I mean, Jose-why do you want us to call you that, again?" inquired Al.

"Because, we are in a new time zone where nobody knows us so we may as well start over, in a way. And," he grinned, "chicks dig foreign names."

"Treacle Tart," piped Lily when they reached the entrance of the Headmaster's office. Upon knocking, they heard a loud, jubilant voice telling them to enter. Dumbledore beamed at them.

"Welcome! Please, please, come in. Right on time I see, excellent! Now, if you will all have a seat; I have your schedules-" James inwardly groaned. "As a cover story, you shall claim that you are foreign exchange students visiting from Durmstrang, another Wizarding school. I will assign you all different houses for the purpose of showing fairness towards the other houses and helping with inter-house relations" Dumbledore paused, letting the words sink in.

All the children looked slightly nervous at this statement. Not in the same house? Teddy and James always look out for Al and Lily, and being in separate houses would make that very hard to do. Although they would be seeing each other every night and at meals, Teddy and James weren't sure how they would make sure Al and Lily were fairing well. Nevertheless, Teddy nodded, urging Dumbledore to continue.

"I have also asked each head of house to choose one student that will help you make your way around. Remember, you are from Durmstrang. Except for you Lily, seeing as how all the other first years will all be new to Hogwarts. So there will be no need to pretend that you are from a different school. With the short amount of time I have spent with you, I believe I can determine which house will suit you best for your stay." He rose from his desk and started pacing casually around the room.

"Lily," he started, turning towards her. "Since you are barely starting your first year, I believe we should put you in the house with the most… (and do not think that I am implying other houses are not) welcoming students. I think Hufflepuff will do you well."

Lily smiled widely. "That's great! Back home, in our time, I'm in Gryffindor like my mum and dad, but the Hufflepuffs always are so nice! One of my good friends is-"

"OK Lily, slow down. I don't think you need to collapse do to shortness of breath." Laughed Teddy lightly. Lily scowled slightly but stopped her rambling.

"Excellent! Jose," James grinned at the others when the Headmaster addressed him as Jose. "I believe it would be best if you were put in Ravenclaw."

The grin fell off James's face like Sinksap. He started spluttering and stuttering words in protest, very much resembling their father's walrus of an uncle, Vernon. Once he got over his shock and outrage, James was able to form a coherent sentence.

"_Ravenclaw? _Are you bloody _serious_? You mean Ravenclaw house, with the _nerds? _How will _I _ever fit into the House of Nerds?"

Dumbledore frowned upon hearing this. "Ravenclaw is certainly not the _Nerd House, _Jose, and I ask that you refrain from thinking of it as such."

Al was snickering loudly. "I think there was a mistake, no way James could survive a day with the Ravenclaws, he's not smart enough." He whispered to Teddy.

James rounded on them. "I heard that!"

"'Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure!'" Piped Lily.

"Yes, exactly! Wit is something that I don't have."

"Coarse you have wit James," smirked Al. "That's what always gets you in trouble."

James decided to ignore this comment. "Why not put me in Gryffindor house, where I_ belong_?" he tried to mask the whining note in his voice, to no avail.

"Enough," spoke Dumbledore. "I will not be putting you in the Gryffindor house because that is where I will be placing Mr. Lupin." Teddy was a little shocked at being called 'Mr. Lupin' but then realized that if Dumbledore realized who the Potter kids were, why not him?

James sent Teddy a scathing and envious look for being put into his choice of House.

Dumbledore continued to speak. "I am putting you in the Ravenclaw house so that they can keep you in check. We do not need any problems interfering with this time frame. And please refrain from insulting the other houses. We must have unity." He scolded mildly.

James shrunk a little under the words and had the decency to look ashamed.

"You have much potential James, but first you must find it in yourself to use that knowledge." Finished Dumbledore in a softer tone.

"Fine!" James surrendered. "I'll be in the Ne-I'll be in the Ravenclaw house. But don't expect me to fit in with them, I don't understand half the conversations they have…" he muttered, trailing off.

"Good. As for you Al," continued Dumbledore…

But Albus didn't need to hear Dumbledore say the next words to know what was coming. Of course, there was only one house left. Only one _certain _house. Al was dreading the inevitable words he knew he would here. _Oh no…oh please no!_ After all of his precaution, after all of his worry and relief, he would be put into the house that he feared to be put in most. Al was paling by the second. No matter what his dad told him, Al was still considerably afraid of being put into…into…

"I have decided to put you in Slytherin."

_BAM! _There it was. Al knew it would be coming eventually, but that didn't stop the involuntary squeak from escaping his throat.

James also looked opposed to the decision and also a bit pale. "B-but Professor, Al can't go there! He won't survive a day. They'll chew him up and use his bones as toothpicks." This last statement did not ease Al's discomfort the slightest bit.

"Sl-Slytherin?" squeaked Al as if James hadn't spoken.

"Yes, Slytherin. My decision is final and there is no use debating the point. Al, I have put you in Slytherin because I know that you can handle it. I would not put you anywhere that you would have any serious problems in. I am sure that the Slytherins will treat you just fine, and possibly change the views some have about the house."

But that was just it, the Slytherins don't treat Al fine. They don't treat any Potter of Lupin or Weasley fine due to hard feelings and prejudices from the war. He did not want to recount that night in his first year when he accidently ran into those 6th year Slytherins. _If Teddy wasn't there…_he thought shakily.

"Now, here are your schedules," he handed each of them a parchment. " The names of the students helping you will be found on the back. I suggest eating breakfast in the Room of Requirement this morning before going to the great hall to find your classmates. I hope you all have a memorable day. You are dismissed."

As they filed out, James laughed and slapped Al on the back. "Tough luck, mate. Slytherin." James shook his head in mock pity but Al could tell the act was somewhat forced. "If we don't get all of your pieces back by the time we get back home, can I have your room?"

"Shut up," snapped Al, pushing James away

"Slytherin won't be that bad…it won't be." He said, trying to convince his self as much as his brother. "Dad said that the of the bravest man he knew was in Slytherin, and there's nothing wrong with me being in it either!"

"Yeah, and guess who else was in that house. Vold-"

"James that's enough," spoke Teddy. "Al, there is nothing wrong with being put into Slytherin so you have nothing to worry about. James is just being…James. Besides, this isn't permanent. Once we get back into our time, you'll be back in Gryffindor, where you belong."

Al was starting to feel slightly better at the thought until James whispered in his ear so that only he could hear, "Yeah, lets just hope that the time turner is fixed soon. Those snakes contaminate your brain. We all know that Slytherin sucks."

_Oh Merlin, it was going to be a long day…_

~0~0~0~0~

Breakfast was almost over by the time they all arrived at the great hall. Luckily, the children managed to go unnoticed as they grabbed some bites of breakfast. As they were about to depart ways, James suddenly grabbed Al's shoulder, bringing to a halt.

"Al, listen," he began. "I wasn't joking around about the Slytherins chewing you up. There was a reason that you weren't sorted into that House. If you can't stand up for yourself, your going to have some problems-especially since you look so much like Dad." Al tilted his head to one side, not sure what his brother was meaning. "What I'm trying to say is…don't let them walk all over you. If they do, you can…erm…y'know…Teddy and I are always here if you need us. Oh bugger that came out wrong. What I mean is-"

"James," interrupted Al, because frankly, he thought all that thinking would make his brother's head explode. "Are you being…_protective _of me?"

"What? No! I don't get _protective. _Protective is like Rose with her _Hogwarts, A History _book whenever someone tries to touch it. Much to mother bear for my taste. All I am saying is-and wipe that grin off your face-all I'm saying is that the only one allowed to walk all over you is me and, not some Slytherins."

"OK, sure James, whatever you say…"

"I'm serious. And stop smirking like a bloody idiot before I wipe that look off your face myself."

"Right well…see you."

"Alright then. Try not to get eaten by the snakes."

James walked off towards his classes, and Al was still grinning broadly as he walked away.

~0~0~0~0~

Lily walked around the hallways, making her way to her next class. She was starting to become nervous because she didn't know anybody else, when she realized that none of the other first years knew each other either. She walked into her first class, Charms, and sat in her usual seat towards the center. A loud plunk next to her caused Lily to jump in surprise. She looked over to a short boy with dark brown hair and grey eyes sit in his seat with a dramatic huff.

"Bad day?" she sympathized. The boy seemed startled by being acknowledged but spoke anyways.

"No." he snapped. Just as Lily was about to say that he didn't need to be so rude, the boy launched into his rant. "Well, yeah! I mean it's not like I have ever been here before. People don't need to be so pushy. I mean, it's not like it's my fault I bumped into someone and dropped all my things. Now I got ink all over my potions book and I have a rip in my new robes!" he seemed to have been waiting all day to vent out his frustrations. Definitely a bad day.

"Well, I'm sure there is some sort of cleaning charm that will clean up your potions book, and there should be plenty of easy ways to sew your robes back together." Lily suggested.

"Yeah…yeah I could do that. Thanks. Oh, and sorry for snapping at you earlier, I um, wasn't thinking."

"It's OK" said Lily, happy that he finally apologized for his rude behavior.

"I'm Gable, by the way." He said, turning in his seat and extending his hand. "Gable Odair."

"Lily."

The two shook hands and Gable gave her a small smile. Soon they turned their attention back to the board as the class started.

~0~0~0~0~

James stood amidst the crowd of Ravenclaws.

_Ravenclaw _he thought with distaste. _And I thought the old man was supposed to be "brilliant" how could he put me in Ravenclaw-_

James's musings were cut off by a light tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me," said a voice. "Are you…_Jose? _I don't think I have seen you before, so I'm just assuming…"

James turned around to snap at the person behind him, but he stopped dead in his tracks. There, standing right in front of him, was the most beautiful being James had ever laid eyes on. Her lips were still moving in what could possibly have been a ramble, but every sound and movement around him seemed to stop. There were only two people in this room from what he could see, this newfound beauty and himself. She flipped a strand of luscious black hair over her shoulder. In James's eyes, it was like watching a shampoo commercial. As the black locks were thrown around he couldn't help, but gape at her.

Suddenly he found two perfectly sculpted fingers snapping in his face.

"Hello? Hello, Jose?"

Only then did the star struck boy come out of his daze.

"Uh, yeah. R-right. I'm Ja-Jose. That's me." he laughed nervously.

"Ok, good. It would have been terrible if I couldn't find the person I was supposed to be helping." She gave a good-natured laugh and stuck out her hand. James grinned on the inside. _I get to touch her hand…_

He latched onto her hand and started shaking vigorously. Finally, he stopped shaking and dropped her hand, but still held it. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes and felt as though he could see heaven. He didn't know how long it had been until she said, "Um…can I have my hand back, please?"

"Huh, oh! Right. Erm…sorry."

"It's not a problem. So, should we get to our first class?"

"Yeah, sure." As the pair walked to their lesson, James suddenly realized he didn't know who this stunning Ravenclaw's name was, for he didn't bother looking at the back of his schedule. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Chang," she smiled. "Cho, Chang."

Cho Chang.

Even the name sounded enchanting. James could think about that name all day long.

Cho Chang.

Cho Chang.

Cho Chang.

James suddenly felt like cheering.

_Give me a C! Give me an H! Give me an-_

He stopped himself from going too far. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? He's never felt this way about a girl before, let alone want to _cheer _out loud about it. Of coarse, there was the occasional snogging by the Great Lake…or the Astronomy Tower…or in the broom closet… or the-but that wasn't the point! The point was, this was different.

As they walked to their first class, James couldn't help but notice that Cho was very popular. He could barely walk 5 steps with her without having some giggly girl come up and start talking about some unimportant topics. Well, it was unimportant in James's book, but apparently the latest news in Witch Weekly about who's dating whom and the newest trends in the wizard world was very fascinating. But James didn't mind. He could listen to Cho's magnificent laugh all day long. Sometimes, she would find him staring at her and she would give a small smile. He felt his heart soar when she smiled at him. James couldn't believe his luck when he found out that his guide was the most beautiful girl in Ravenclaw-possibly all of Hogwarts, or even the universe-and that he had the luck to be in all her classes.

_Perhaps Ravenclaw won't be so bad after all…_

~0~0~0~0~0~

Lily walked to her Ancient Runes class in a joyful mood. She had made some great new friends and even managed to meet a couple of people whom she knew in the future as adults. She was pleasantly surprised when she bumped into Albus who was walking back from his last class.

"Hey Al! How was your first day? It feels so weird being in the future. I mean, it's still Hogwarts but it just feels…different. How are you fairing in Slytherin?"

Al stared at her with such confusion that Lily laughed out loud.

"Oh come on Al! It couldn't have been _that _bad."

Finally, he spoke. "Um…I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but-_who are you?"_

"Very funny. What do you mean…" Lily's voice faded as her eyes trailed up Al's face, landing on his forehead. There, beneath the raven black hair, was a thin lightning shaped scar.

Then it dawned on her. This wasn't Al.

_Oh. Merlin._

_

* * *

Hiyah folks. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Boring? Funny? Wacky? Tacky? Leave us an owl and let us know what you think._

So what do you guys think about that James Potter and a certain Cho Chang? Maybe a possible relationship going on? Eh? Eh? ***Winks*** My colleague and I would appreciate it if you would gives our cramped fingers some recognition and write a paragraph, a sentence, a word (you name it!) of thought for us. For those of you who don't understand this means a review would be greatly appreciated

_Yah So review or else!_

Or else what, Forge? You gonna eat my babies? Specify, or else...what?

_Or else your BUTT! _ And I guess we are gonna end on that note. Goodbye:)

Very wise last words Forgie, nice going. Probably took you some time to come up with that one. pssh your butt? Honestly? I never thought you would sink so low…

_It was the best I could do at the moment. Not like you could do any better!_

**I beg to differ!**

_Anyways…review!_

**Oh! And anyone who can guess who the mystery guy at the end of the chapter gets a round of applause! It really doesn't take a genius to figure to out…**


	5. Slytherin Sucks

- _**Chapter 5**_

_**Slytherin Sucks**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_Forge: Hey Gred, do we own HP yet?_

_Gred: Sadly, no we do not_

_Forge: Crap, so I guess it still belongs to JK Rowling._

_Gred: For now…*evil laugh*_

_Forge: What?_

_Gred: Nothing._

_**A/N: Hello our totally awesome readers! Ok, here is our message: WE ARE SO SUPER DOOPER OOBER SORRY for the totally late update! I know we said that we would try and update soon, but we got caught up in school, and homework, and well…life. This chapter is a little short, but don't you fret we are going to try and get the next chapter up soon!**_

_**We hope you understand. So without further ado!

* * *

**_

_Previously…_

_Lily's voice faded as her eyes trailed up Al's face, landing on his forehead. There, beneath the raven black hair, was a thin lightning shaped scar._

_Then it dawned on her. This wasn't Al._

_Oh. Merlin.

* * *

_

~0~0~0~0~0~0

Lily looked up at the boy in front of her, gaping like a fish. Of course, Harry knew he should be used to this kind of reaction. After all, he was Harry Potter. Suddenly, he felt very self-conscious.

"Ok, well…if that's all." Harry tried to push past Lily.

"Daddy!" Lily didn't know what urge caused her to utter that word. It just blurted out. The shock of seeing her dad in the past, so young seemed to have stopped her common sense.

"What?"

A deer caught in headlights. That's how Lily felt.

"I-um, I mean my daddy. Yeah, he er, talks a lot about you." Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Lily cursed herself at the lame answer. Suddenly she wished that James, or Teddy, or even Al was there. They would know what to say and do. Lily knew that her dad hated it when people he didn't know would come up to him and act like old friends.

Harry nodded his head and was about to walk away. Something possessed Lily in that moment, because she spontaneously threw her arms around his neck in an embrace. Just as quickly as it happened she let go, blushing furiously.

"S-sorry. I don't know why I did that. Um…bye." And with that she scurried off in the other direction, leaving Harry looking utterly bewildered.

She faintly heard a voice say, "Was that Ginny who just gave you a hug?"

"No. Some first year just called me 'Daddy', hugged me, and ran off."

The other voice laughed. "I'm telling you mate, these girls get crazier every year." The rest of the sentences faded away as Lily leaned against a nearby wall. I just saw Dad. She chanted in her head. I just saw Dad. I just saw Dad as a student. I'm going to Hogwarts. With. My. Dad.

The thought it was so crazy, so preposterous, and yet so true, that Lily couldn't help but laugh loudly. A few people walking by starred at her in curiosity but Lily didn't care.

I just saw my daddy.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Al starred apprehensively at the large dungeon doors leading to the Slytherin common room. He shivered a little. Slytherin. Of course, in Al's current, future time, the Slytherins weren't so bad. The war had sobered many of them up and there was definitely much less blood prejudice. The word "Mudblood" was a very uncommon thing in Al's time. But this wasn't Al's time. In this time, there are prejudices everywhere. This was before the war changed the lives and thoughts of so many, and you wouldn't stand a chance with the Slytherins if you were unlike them.

After saying the password of "Pureblood" and taking a deep breath, he willed himself to walk into the room. He almost gasped at the sight before him. It was certainly a very different atmosphere than he was used to. The low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room was filled with greenish lanterns and chairs. The room contained lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. Although the atmosphere was spooky, cold, and very intimidating, Al had to admit that it was a grand sight.

Al tried to scurry to his dorm as fast as he could without being seen and starting any trouble. Unfortunately, for Al, he had 'Potter Luck'. And unfortunately for Al, that wasn't a good thing.

In his haste to keep his head down and go unnoticed, he bumped into somebody else, knocking them both down.

"Watch it!" sneered the boy. "Do you even bother to look where you're going?"

"S-sorry." Al stuttered. He always stuttered when he was nervous, a habit that James teased him profusely on.

As they both got up, Al could get a good look at the other boy's face. Pale, pointed, with white-blonde hair. He suppressed a gasp. This boy looked exactly like Scorpius Malfoy! But if that was the case…then it wasn't a good thing. Once two boys who very much resembled bodyguards lifted Malfoy to his feet, he stared at Al straight in the face.

"OI POT-HEAD. WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY DOING IN HERE?" Malfoy's face was so full of outrage, that it shocked Al. even though he knew Malfoy must have been mistaking him for his dad, it still made Al nervous when he called him 'Potter'. By this time, a large group of Slytherins started gathering round. Mutters of "Potter" "Someone get Professor Snape!" "He'll be in for it this time." "How did he bloody get in here?" "Come on, just one hex," flittered around the room, but no one did anything; preferring to see how Malfoy would deal with his worst enemy.

Now Al was panicking: Malfoy had just taken out his wand.

"N-no. I-I'm not-I'm not-P-Potter. I-I'm not h-him."

Malfoy seemed to be calculating him up and down, from his unruly Potter hair, to his emerald green eyes. Then he looked at his slightly shaking form. Al was a little ashamed. He was sure his father would never be shaking like he was. He was positive that James would never be stuttering like he was. Some Gryffindor I am.

But then Malfoy looked at his forehead. No scar. His eyes narrowed.

"Who are you, why haven't I ever seen you before, and why do you look like Potter's twin?" his questions were fired so fast Al had to replay them in his head to understand.

"I'm an exchange student from Durmstrang." He said in what he hoped was a confident tone. "And, I-I've never met P-Potter in my life. Really, I s-swear."

"What's your name?" snapped Malfoy

"Al"

"Well? Do you have a sir name?"

The two body guards chuckled stupidly but Al didn't see what was so funny about the statement.

"No. It's…Um…" what was his supposed last name? He couldn't believe that Dumbledore never told him.

Malfoy scoffed. "What? Forgot your own name?"

Al blushed. He was sure he liked this Malfoy a lot less than Scorpius.

"N-no. It's Al…" he suddenly had a burst of inspiration "Al…Bus. Yeah, that's right. Bus. My name is Al Bus. Y'know, like the Knight Bus?"

By now most of the Slytherins had figured that Al was not his father, lost interest, and walked away. For this, Al was very glad.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes again. "You're a weird bloke, you know that?"

Al gave a shaky laugh.

"So, you said you went to Durmstrang?" Malfoy's face had taken on a look of sudden interest. "Why don't you have an accent?"

"I-uh-transferred there."

"Well I don't know why you bothered coming here. It must be great going to a school that's not contaminated by dirty blood and blood traitors."

"Yup." Al was trying to walk away but Malfoy didn't seem to notice.

He thrust out a pale hand and said, "The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Al starred at the hand apprehensively, as if it would strike him. After another second or two, Al gripped it and shook. If he was going to try and survive the House of the Snakes, he was going to need some help.

"Oh," added Draco as an afterthought. "This is Crabble and this is Goyle." They were possibly the largest thirteen year olds Al had ever seen in his life and looked like they were descended from very large gorillas. He tried to give a weak smile, but it felt like it was more of a grimace. Either way, Malfoy took no notice. "Professor Snape said that I was supposed to help out some exchange student with their way around. I guess that's you."

He checked the back of his slip. Draco Malfoy. How convenient, he thought sarcastically.

"How come I haven't seen you around at breakfast time?" asked Draco.

"Oh, I um, I eat with the rest of my f-the rest of the exchange students in our sleeping quarters." I have to be more careful about what I say! He thought as he almost said "with the rest of my family".

"Well that's got to get boring," snapped Draco. "Why don't you come sit with the rest of us at the Slytherin table."

Although Al was sure that the offer was meant as a friendly gesture, he declined.

Draco shrugged and carried on. "Though it's weird how you look so much like Scar-head…" Draco continued with his rant while Al nodded his head and pretended like he was listening. So far, Al had made one new friend in Slytherin (three if you count his body guards). Maybe he would be OK in Slytherin after all…

~0~0~0~0

Teddy Lupin. He's hardworking, a great friend, has many people that love and care about him, and is noticed by many for his upbeat personality. From the outside, you could say that Teddy's life was just about perfect. But, if you really knew him, you would know that there has always been one part of him that was like an empty shell. They would know that the one thing that he has always wanted most could only restore his hollow shell: parents. Most young wizards want Quiddich equipment, sweets, new robes; the normal stuff. But Teddy has always wanted something a little bit more, and a lot less attainable.

So that's why when he stood outside the classroom for Defense Against The Dark Arts, he was still in denial that he was going to be taught by his own father. He anxiously fidgeted in his spot as his currently hazel colored eyes danced around the area, as if his father would simultaneously appear. A few fellow Gryffindor students sent him strange looks that he ignored. Teddy's hair was a very dark shade of brown, reflecting his anxiety. The color of his hair has been this shade for most of the day, instead of his usual buoyant colors. Most other students have gotten over their shock of the fact that Teddy is in fact a Metamorphmagi.

Teddy would never forget when he walked into his first class and saw the look of shock on his classmates face when they saw his bright orange hair. He was attacked with questions and requests.

"So, you can make yourself look like anyone?"

"I like the purple eyes and green hair, do that one!"

"Wicked!"

"Can you turn into me?"

The favorite of most was when he rearranged his face to resemble a duck. He had been told that his mother had done it and Teddy had been mastering the funny look ever since.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the classroom door opened and the class was ushered into the room. After everyone had taken a seat, Professor Lupin strode to the middle of the room and placed both hands on his desk, leaning in. Teddy didn't pay attention to the fact that his father had tattered, ripped robes and looked slightly ill. All he could do was get lost him Remus's kind face.

"Alright class," he started "as you all know I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. My job is to prepare you so that you are ready for whatever dangers you may face in the real world."

Teddy admired how straight forward his dad was. Many students seemed to be hanging onto his every word.

"This year will be split up into two main subjects. Dark Magic Spells and Dark Magic Creatures. We'll be starting on Dark Spells and how you can defend yourself against them. Curses are spells that are often intended to cause harm to another person. This intention to do harm places that spell into the realm of the Dark Arts. However, you will find that the curse or spell's strength will differ depending on the person who uses it. You must truly hate your opponent to cast a strong curse. The more hatred your opponent has, the stronger the curse."

Remus continued on with the lesson, teaching them about various curses and the different counter curses that you could use. Teddy couldn't help but marvel at his father and become lost in thought.

"Mr. Astra," said Remus. "Mr. Astra," he repeated louder.

It was only when the girl sitting next to him nudged Teddy that he realized Astra was the chosen last name he had picked for himself.

"Yes, Sir?" Teddy's insides squirmed when he realized those were the first words he has ever said to his dad.

"Would you like to join the discussion now?"

All eyes turned to Teddy. He could feel his face getting hot; his insides feel like ice, and his heart drop.

"Yes, Sir," he murmured.

And with that, Remus continued the lesson.

Teddy noted numbly that the first time his father had ever directly spoken to him, was to tell him to pay attention. Stuffing his fists in his pockets, Teddy starred straight ahead, his hair growing slightly darker. He suddenly felt his fingers brush against something papery. It was the Dungbomb that he confiscated from James when he tried to set it off under Al's bed the final day of school last year. He couldn't believe he still had it.

The first thought that came to Teddy Lupin's mind was to throw it in the wastebasket.

The second was that he would give anything to speak to his father again.

Anything.

~0~0~0~0~0~0

* * *

_**A/N: Dun dun duuuun! So what do you guys think Teddy will do?**_

_**Gred: Again, sorry for the late update, I had a really busy schedule. So did Forge. Forgive us? *Puppy Dog Eyes***_

_**One of the reasons this chapter was kind of late is because we have spent the last couple of weeks researching small details of HP for this story so we won't mess anything up. For example, we got the description for the Slytherin common room from the Harry Potter Lexicon. we also researched some Latin words and found that Astra means Color. we thought that would be an appropriate name for Teddy since he is a **__**Metamorphmagus.**_

_**OK, so this is the part where we really need your input. Should we keep the James/Cho pairing? Do you like it or should it stop? We have gotten a lot of reviews where people say that they don't like it, but then we have gotten a lot who say they love it too. So can you please let us know in your next review or else we will be stuck! Also I, Forge, would like all of you to know that the pairing would be like a one way deal. James would have a crush on Cho, but Cho would not like James.**_

_**Also, I wasn't really sure if I like Lily's reaction to seeing Harry. Did you guys like it?**_

_**Please SEND IN YOUR IDEAS of what you would like to see from James and Lily in their houses! We already have something planned for Teddy and Al so we really need ideas for Lily and James.**_

_**Forge: Reviews are appreciated**_(Again please remember to let us know about the whole James/ Cho PLEASE let us know what you want ASAP we will go with the majority!)


	6. Polyjuice Potion?

Disclaimer**: Polyjuice Potion!**

****DISCLAIMER** Once upon a time, there were two cousins. One named Gred and the other Forge. These cousins were madly in love with the Harry Potter Series. BUT THEY DID NOT OWN IT. The. End.**

*******Also WE DO NOT OWN any of the parts taken from PoA! We could not come up with that type of genius on our own. All praise JK Rowling! ********

**A/N: We are really sorry that we haven't been updating quickly. You have permission to kill us. But remember if you do it will probably take even longer for us to update. We're talking a very,**_ very_** long time (considering we'd be dead and all).**

** Also on the issue regarding James and Cho we saw that a lot of you guys wanted it and a lot didn't so we decided to go with what we thought we should do. We are going to make it so that James has a **_crush _**on Cho, but Cho doesn't feel the same way about him**.** Oh, and we are going to apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes hehe. **

~0~0~0~0~0~

* * *

Previously…

_The first thought that came to Teddy Lupin's mind was to throw it in the wastebasket._

_The second was that he would give anything to speak to his father again. Anything._

* * *

~0~0~0~0~0~

Teddy fingered the Dungbomb in his pocket lightly. He had one shot. Just one shot. Teddy didn't think about what the consequences would be, he just wanted to speak to his dad. No matter what the conversation.

Remus's back was turned long enough for the young Metamorphmagus to make a plan. Teddy's hair was unconsciously getting brighter with anticipation_. Just wait until he looks at you…any moment now…that's right, turn a bit more…_

Finally, Remus turned to face the class.

_NOW!_ screamed Teddy in his mind.

Grasping the stink bomb in one hand, Teddy made a big show of stretching his arm back as far as it would go and yelling:

"BOMBS AWAY! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

He then released his arm and flung the Dungbomb straight at Remus.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Al sat next to Draco, Crabble, Goyle, and two other Slytherins who were named Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini in the Slytherin Common Room. He couldn't help but notice that Pansy resembled a pug with a squished face and that every word Blaise said (which wasn't often) was said with malice. They were filling him in on how things worked at Hogwarts and how to be a proper Slytherin. Al was thoroughly relived that his excuse to use the bathroom worked, and he was finally able to escape.

He walked down the hallway, getting occasional glances from people who probably thought he was his father. Not really paying attention to where he was going, Al walked outside on the grounds, pacing around the lake. The sun was bright and the birds were chirping. He could see the giant squid's tentacles lying lazily on top of the black lake. It was really the ideal day for relaxing. In the distance he could see Hagid's hut. Al was particularly excited see Hagrid. He, Rose, Scorpius, and all the rest of the Potter/Weasley clan were on very good terms with the half giant.

He walked around the side of the lake, musing. He felt his stomach grumbling and realized that it should be around lunchtime. He also noticed that there was a scarce amount of students around the lake, which probably meant they were all in the Great Hall.

Al raced back to the Slytherin common room, remembering his lame excuse_. People don't take half an hour to use the restroom._

Upon entering the large room he was instantly greeted by a cold voice. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, lost track of time."

"In a bathroom? You lost track of time in a _bathroom? How?_"

"Err..." Luckily Albus was saved from answering this awkward question when Draco moved on and started talking about other matters.

"It doesn't matter. What happens in the lavatories stays in the lavatories." He chuckled a bit, but then continued, "so are we going to the Great Hall or not? I'm starving. I don't know how things work where you come from, but around here we like to eat lunch when we're hungry."

Al forced a laugh. "Yeah I like to eat lunch, too… As much I would love to eat with you guys in the Great Hall, I'm supposed to eat with the other exchange students."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Again? Can't you make up some sort of excuse?"

"Well, I don't think it would be right and it's the first day. Maybe some other time?"

"Fine," sneered Draco.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The Dungbomb flew across the room and hit Remus square in the chest. One girl shrieked as it sailed over her head. Then it happened. It hit the floor and bam. It exploded, screams and shouts filled the classroom. Above all the commotion, the bell rang, signaling the end of class for the Seventh Years. Remus was trying to maintain control, which was somewhat difficult to do when you are covered in dung and most of the students are trying to stay as far away from you as possible.

The students cleared out of the room quickly. Only Teddy was left standing in the middle of the room with a slightly amused, slightly satisfied grin on his face. Once the smoke from the Dungbomb cleared, Remus turned to face Teddy. His voice was deadly calm.

"Detention. One week. My office. Get. Out."

With that, Teddy cleared out of the room, leaving his father behind. Teddy had gotten just what he wanted. Not only would he be able to spend extra time with his dad, he would have extra time with his dad for a whole week! His hair was now a bright yellow, mirroring his mood. Of course, Remus would be mad at him…but who knew when the Time Turner would be fixed…and Teddy wanted to spend as much time with his father as possible…

~0~0~0~0~0~

James made his way to the Room of Requirement for his favorite time of the day. Lunch Time. As he walked down the corridors he saw Teddy not too far away, looking very happy. Almost too happy. Not only was he looking much happier than usual, but he was also humming some horrid tune and he had a certain skip to his step.

"Have you met an amazing girl today too?" James asked Teddy, obviously thinking of Cho. The older boy seemed to be in some sort of trance and did not reply.

"Hi guys!" Lily seemed to have popped out of nowhere, startaling both James and Teddy. "I had a great day! I met this boy and he was really, really nice and now we are really, really good friends!" Lily took a deep breath and continued, "How was your day James? How about you Teddy? Doing all right there? You look a bit odd. But not odd in a bad way. Odd in a- well I mean you just look so-"

"My day was brilliant. I met the most amazing girl. She was beautiful, and smart and funny and she had the most amazing smile and silky hair…." James continued his ramblings, but Lily had stopped paying attention.

"Speaking of smiles," Lily interrupted "What are _you_ so cheery about Teddy?"

"I-I got detention." He said snapping back into reality.

"That's not something to brag about mate. Even in my book," replied James. "If you ask me, it's quite hypocritical of you. I mean, with all the time you spend scolding my ears off for always getting in trouble. What happened to _we should all try our best to keep low and not drag attention to ourselves? _If I knew you were planning to get a detention..."

The three arrived in front of the Room of Requirement at last. Upon opening the old wooden door they saw that to their amazement where their beds had been just that very morning stood a long rectangular table. The table was filled from tip to end with trays and plates filled with food. The sweet aroma of the delicious-looking food filled their nostrils and James felt his mouth water.

"Where is Al?" Lily wondered out loud.

"I reckon he's dead," said James bluntly. "Told you he wouldn't last a day in Slytherin," James raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Five galleons he won't show up"

"You're on!" Lily knew that it wasn't right betting on her brother, but she did it anyways. _Hey five free galleons! I'll split it with Albus. Maybe._

James' stomach chose this time to growl loudly, "Guys standing here starring at the food isn't make us any less hungry, or Al come any faster. I'm starving, let's eat already."

It took another five minutes before Al had turned up for lunch. "He's alive! HA! Cough it up James. That's five galleons!"

"Lily, that's so irresponsible of you," scolded James. "Betting on your own dear brother's life. Tsk, tsk, what a shame."

"B-but James! You were betting along too!"

"Yes, but you see Lily Flower, you have to be fair, everyone expects these things from _me_, but you? That's a new low. I hope you're not expecting to receive those galleons."

"James, that's not fair. Give her the galleons." Teddy smiled _HA! About time James loses a bet._

"WAIT! Hold on! No one pay attention to the boy who just walked in. Carry on, forget about me," Al replied in a harsh sarcastic voice.

"Oh but Albus, in fact we've been talking about you this whole time," James smiled at his upset brother

"You were betting on my _life_?Some family I have," Al shook his head. Honestly, he should be used to this kind of stuff. "Now what's for lunch?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Where have you been?" snapped Draco when Al joined him once more. Draco's Care Of Magical Creatures book was struggling violently in his arms (he had bound his

shut with a rope, and it was now trying to break free).

"Sorry-got-lost," Al struggled, for he too was trying to keep the book shut with one of James's belts.

"What is that big oaf playing at?" demanded Draco. "Is he trying to get our arms cut off?"

Behind them came the sounds of large grunts as Crabble and Goyle were trying to stupidly cram their books into a large sock. Al had to restrain himself from telling Malfoy off for insulting Hagrid.

"It's an outrage that he's even allowed near the students," continued Draco, his lip curling in distaste. "He's a savage; I would give anything to have him gone. Wouldn't that be hilarious?"

"Mmmhhm," biting his tongue very hard, Al tried to block out all the insults Draco was saying about his friend. They walked on the grounds to the place where Care of Magical Creatures would be held.

"Gryffindores," sneered Draco, catching sight of them. Then he started laughing. "You should have seen Potter on the train when the Dementors came!" Al's stomach clenched. What happened? Surely nothing good, due to the excited smile on Draco's face.

"Dementors-the guards of Azkaban Prison-were on the Hogwarts Express. They came into his compartment and he collapsed that very moment. People say he's brave? Yeah right."

Al starred in horror as Draco did an impression of his father fainting. He felt anger bubble inside him. His dad told him what Dementors do. Draco had no right to make fun of his father for something he had no control of. His father had been through more than Malfoy could even imagine. Crabble and Goyle chortled and Al forced a laugh with great difficulty. Behind them, Al heard the footsteps of the coming Gryffindores.

Only seconds after, Hagrid appeared from around his hut. His hair didn't have the usual streaks of grey that Al was used to in it, but was as black and as messy as ever. Feeling happy that there was at least one other familiar, friendly face, Al waved a little to Hagrid. Hagrid started to wave back before doing a double take, rubbing his eyes with both massive fists, and squinting at Al again. Al almost laughed at Hagrid's bewildered face.

Once all the Gryffindores came, Hagrid lead them around the hut and towards some kind of paddock. Al tried to crane his neck to see his father, but he couldn't see over the heads of much taller students.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" called Hagrid, finally taking his eyes off Albus. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"

Al sincerely hoped that nothing would mess up Hagrid's lesson. He knew how much the Care Of Magical Creatures post meant to Hagrid. But Al knew that no one in their right minds would attempt to open the vicious books.

Draco spoke from next to Al. "How?"

"Eh?" asked Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" repeated Draco, taking out his Monster Book Of Monsters. Al noticed many other students had also closed theirs shut somehow. He wanted to make Draco stop talking, because the look on Hagrid's face wasn't easy to look at.

"Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look —"

Hagrid reached over and grabbed one of the books that was being held by a girl with bushy hair. Al's eyes widened when he realized it was the 13 year old version of his

Aunt 'Mione. If Aunt 'Mione was here, then my dad can't be too far…

Al was cut short of his musings by Draco's voice yet again.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" he sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess?"

Apparently you had to stroke the spine of the monstrous book for it to allow you to read it without having a finger torn off.

_Oh Hagrid…_

"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

Al really wanted Draco to shut up. He was just about to tell him to do so when another voice behind him beat him to it.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

The thing that Al saw next made him and Harry Potter yelp out loud. Harry jumped back a step and Al stood gaping. He knew that he must have looked exactly like his f

father, but he never realized how much. Hermione gasped, a tall boy next to her who Al recognized as Uncle Ron, started spluttering like a fish out of water. His head was swinging rapidly, back and forth to Harry, and then back to Al, whose green eyes were locked with each other.

Harry swayed slightly and clung to Ron for support, hardly believing that someone could look so similar to him. Especially the eyes. Those were _hi_s eyes. His _mother's_ eyes. And here, standing before them was an exact replica of Harry. With. His. Eyes.

On the other side, Al was just hoping his father wouldn't faint.

Everyone was pulled out of his or her thoughts when Ron gasped and said, "Polyjuice Potion!"

"Oh don't be silly Ronald," snapped Hermione, who seemed to have come out of her shock. "There has to be a logical explanation."

Everyone else in the class was silent, even Hagrid, waiting for Harry and his carbon copy to say or do something.

"Who are you?" asked Harry weakly.

"I'm Al…I transferred here from, uh, Durmstrang-"

"Really?" said Hermione, perking up at once. "I've read about that school! Is it really-"

But whatever Hermione was about to ask, no one found out, for Draco had interrupted, apparently tired of not being in the center of attention.

"No one wants to hear your know-it-all questions, Granger. Believe it or not, you annoy people by constantly yapping your voice."

"Malfoy, were you born with this much stupidity, or does it take practice?" snapped Harry, who seemed to have also come out of his shock.

Al tried to cover his snicker with a cough, but there was no need; all the Gryffindores were howling with laughter. Even Hagrid was having a hard time not chuckling. Bright pink patches appeared on Malfoy's face. He was about to retort, undoubtedly with something nasty, but Hagrid cut in quickly.

"All righ', all righ'! Enough!" everyone quieted down at once. "Now, we've got a great lesson planned today!" said Hagrid happily. "Now, if yeh'll all follow me. Tha's righ'…righ' down here."

Suddenly, trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Al had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they? So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"

Everybody looked very reluctant. Al decided to step forward cautiously, and realized that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were doing the same.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right — who wants ter go first?"

Everyone seemed to back away a little bit more. Even Al had slight misgivings.

"No one?" asked Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Harry and Al at the same time. Harry swung around to look Al, while everyone else was looking at the pair of them.

"All righ'!" said Hagrid happily. "OK, Harry, why don't yeh go firs'?"

There was an intake of breath from behind him, and two girls whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"

Harry just ignored them. Al watched as his father bowed low, without blinking, before being granted permission to touch the magnificent beast.

Al broke into applause, as did the rest of the class, but he quickly stopped once he saw the look that Draco, Crabble, and Goyle were giving him.

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!" _Ride him_? Hagrid was seriously about to let his 13-year-old dad ride a Hippogriff?

Immediately, Al could tell that his father had no idea that he would be riding the Hippogriff. Hagrid helped Harry climb on and Al wasn't sure where he was supposed to hold on: it was all feathers.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

Without warning, the Hippogriff suddenly spread his long wings and took off in flight, Harry on his back.

Al looked up, and watched as the Hippogriff soared away. Hermioine was dancing from foot to foot, looking quit anxious. Ron was wringing his hands, waiting.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," whispered Al reassuringly so Malfoy wouldn't have a hope of hearing.

Hermione and Ron just stared at him. Whether it was because they were freaked out because he looked so much like Harry, or because they were wondering why a Slytherin would be trying to reassure them, or they were apprehensive because he was from Durmstrang, Al didn't know. He just backed up once they turned their gaze back to the sky and resumed his place next to Draco.

"I hope he falls off that thing," said Draco. He looked as if he were wishing for a very special gift for Christmas.

"Yeah," gritted Al, clenching his fists at his side. After a few more minutes of waiting, a girl behind Al squealed, "Oh look! Here he comes!"

And sure enough, there was Harry, his hair as messy as ever-but unscratched.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Inspired by Harry's success, everyone else was willing and excited to climb aboard the Hippogriff. Al went first, then Ron, Hermione, and everyone else after. He recognized his current Herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom, run backwards from his Hippogriff repeatedly when it refused to blink. Al smiled to himself as he thought about how the boy that was shaking in fear, would change so much. He would be Neville Longbottom: war hero, slayer of Nagini, and ex Auror.

Al climbed off Buckbeak when his turn was over. Flying in the sky like that…was the best, most free feeling he had ever felt. It made him feel as open as when he was playing Quiddich on his broom.

Al stepped aside so that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle could take over Buckbeak.

"It was great," breathed Al. "You feel so free."

"Yeah, whatever."

Buckbeak had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loudly. Al had the feeling that he was saying it at such a volume so everyone else could here. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff.

"Draco, no!" cried Al. He remembered what Hagrid had told them about a Hippogriffs pride and had a pretty good idea where this was going.

Draco ignored his warning completely and continued, "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Draco let out a high pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at

Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"I'm dying!" Draco yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

Al knew Draco was overreacting, but crouched down on the grass next to him nevertheless.

"Draco! It's OK! Calm down!"

"I'm dying!" he continued to moan. "Dying because of the deadly beast that that big oaf thought was cute!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who Al noticed was very white. "Someone help me — gotta get him outta here —"

Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Draco easily. As Draco turned, Al saw there was a long, deep, gash on his arm; blood splattered the grass as Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle. Al followed close behind.

Hagrid brought him up to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey gasped at the sight of Draco.

"Dear heavens, what happened?" she asked as Hagrid placed a still moaning Draco on one of the beds and began to explain. Sitting on the other side of the hospital bed, Al was surprised how quickly Madam Pomfrey could mend. Once she left Draco stopped moaning and turned to Al.

"How much trouble are you willing to bet that he'll be in?"

"What?"

Draco rolled his eyes impatiently. "Hagrid, you idiot! How much trouble do you think he'll be in now?"

"Y-you messed with that Hippogriff just to get Hagrid in trouble?" asked Al incredulously.

"Of course not," a sick sort of smile spread across his face. "But that doesn't mean it won't come with advantages…I hope he gets sacked."

* * *

~0~0~0~0~0~

**A/N: *all in one fast breath* So how was the chapter? Any ideas? Any feedback? Did you like the reactions? Do you like the story? *takes in deep breath***

**OK, getting off topic-WHO LOVED THE NEW POTTER MOVIE? We did! We even hyperventilated a couple of times-ok, a lot of times! It was totally awesome (AVPM reference)!**

**HAPPY LATE-THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**


	7. Admiring From Afar

CHAPTER 7: ADMIRING FROM AFAR

**A/N: We would like to start out with a very heartfelt apology. I Gred, and I Forge, are dearly sorry for the very late update. You guys probably want to kill us right now and that's okay, but we both have excuses. And so here they are: **

**I, Gred, was just busy with life. And then I went to Florida as well, but it was a complete surprise because my parents did not tell me we were going until we got to the airport! So I could not have known to bring my binder that me and Forge write our fic in. We call the binder Wasabi Salami by the way! **

**MY TURN! I, Forge had finals that I had to study for and then school ended and I had winter break so my family went to Florida. There I went to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and therefore I got distracted and could not write. (WWoHP was awesome! But the lines were very very, very LONG! If you go I suggest going on less busy days. Winter break= a no no!) And when I got back school had started again and yeah, but here we are now! **

**Before we begin, we would like to thank Morning Lilies for having the brilliant idea for Lily and what we could do with her! Thanks for reviewing and sending us much needed suggestions!**

**So we will distract you no further read on!**

**

* * *

**

Albus was awoken in the middle of the night because of a faint sniffling sound coming from the direction Lily was sleeping. He had always been the lightest sleeper. Ginny always joked that if the world was exploding Teddy and James could sleep through it to the end. The dark haired boy groggily slipped from the bed and put on his glasses, making his way across the room. Lily was moaning in her sleep and her bright red hair was plastered to her face with sweat.

"Lily…" he whispered. "Lils, c'mon, it's just a dream. Lily!" Gently, the older brother shook Lily. She woke up startled, but then calmed when she saw Albus's familiar green eyes.

"Oh…it's just you…"

"Yeah. What was wrong with you? Were you having a night-"

Albus was thoroughly startled when Lily unexpectedly burst into tears.

"Lily!"

"O-oh A-Albie!" Albus's eyes widened. She hadn't called him 'Albie' since she was 7. "I-I miss them s-so m-m-much!"

"Miss…who? Lily what's wrong?"

"I miss Mum and Dad!" she cried.

"You miss Mum and…Dad?"

"Yes, that's what just said! I know that I'm 11 now and I should be old enough to be without my parents b-but…I wanna go back Al! I want t-to go b-back h-h-home!" She wiped at her tears angrily. "I'm being such a baby! I can't even go a week without my parents. You must think I'm such a loser. I-"

"Lily stop." Said Al firmly. "You're not a baby and you're certainly not a loser."

"But-"

"No buts. Did you know that when I was in first year I couldn't go a day without writing Dad and Mum?"

"But that's just the thing! I can't send them an owl!" She had stopped sobbing, but her eyes still glistened with tears. "We're in the past. Our parents are 12 and 13 years old."

"Lily, I miss them too. But Dumbledore said that they are working on fixing the Time Turner as we speak. And don't forget; James, Teddy and I are with you the whole way through. Sometimes you just have to take your problem and find a way to make it work."

"Thanks Al," Lily smiled. "You always know what to say."

"Now go back to bed. It's 3AM and we need our sleep."

Lily wrapped her arms around Albus's neck.

"Love you Albie"

"Love you too, Lilypad."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Guys, I'm really concerned about Lily," said Albus during breakfast as the youngest Potter disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower.

"How so?" asked Teddy.

"Last night. I heard moaning and crying in her sleep and when I woke her up she burst into tears." James raised his eyebrows.

"She misses Dad and Mum. She's upset because she can't owl them or anything."

"What did you say?" said James curiously.

Albus threw up his hands. "Nothing helpful, probably! I mean, I got her to stop crying and go back to sleep but I don't think my words really made a difference. Teddy, you should have talked to her. You always know what to say."

"I disagree." Replied Teddy. "Al, you're great with words, remember that time when James wouldn't come out of his room when his Quiddtich team lost? You were the only one who could get him to even listen, not me, not Lily, not even Dad. It was you, all _you_. "

"Hey!" said James indignantly. "You swore that we would never talk about that again! Some brother I have."

"Oi, James don't get your knickers in a bunch, we're the only ones here!" Albus retaliated. "So as I was saying…it's always you. You have a way with words, and I'm just the guy in the corner giving 'uh-huhs and 'oh yeahs when necessary. And James, well he doesn't even listen. He just sits there in a corner concocting new ways of getting into trouble."

"Untrue!" shouted James. "I listen... _sometimes_."

"My point is, Teddy-I need your help. I don't think I really got through to her. Will you talk to her?"

"Sure thing, Al."

"Thanks, Teddy. I know I can always count on you."

Teddy ruffled his already messy hair and Albus scowled half-heartedly. "Anytime, kiddo"

James cleared his throat dramatically. "I'm _still here, _you know!"

"We know," they chorused together.

"We just hoped that if we stopped talking to you, then you would leave."

Teddy covered his snort with a well-placed cough.

"_Fine," _said James, feigning hurt. "If you're so desperate to get rid of me, I'll just be on my merry way."

"'Bye now!" called Al again. James made a pout face and Albus distinctly heard him muttering something along the lines of "Cho Chang" and "she'll want to be with me".

"James, just eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Teddy rolled his eyes. "You can talk to that Chang girl later."

"She is not just a '_girl'! _She is the most beautiful angel sent from Heaven above! To express my unwavering love, I am working on a heartfelt poem."

At this, Teddy and Al burst into loud laughter. They had never, _never _seen James act this way before. Honestly, it scared them slightly…

"This is what I have so far, tell me what you think!" his excited demeanor was back at the prospect of sharing his work.

"Uh, James I don't think-"

James cleared his throat. "A _hem, hem, hem!" _Albus and Teddy exchanged glances.

"Oh Cho Chang, you make my heart go _BANG!"_ At the word _bang, _James leapt up dramatically and waved his arms in an exploding gesture, making Al jump.

"When you came down to earth, I'm sure the heavens all sang. The way you flip your hair and walk without a care. You make me gasp for air-air-_air!"_

And with that, James started to claw at his throat as if he were choking and fell to the floor in a heap, 'dead', for his great finish.

Al clapped slowly and sarcasticly. "_Woooooowww."_

"Wow James, I never saw you as so…_artistic." _Teddy was having a hard time keeping his laughter at bay, for he knew it would hurt his god-brother's feelings. James looked very proud with his work, oblivious to his younger brother's sarcasm. At that moment, Lily walked in with her long red hair in a braid down the back of her head.

"What was all that noise?" she asked curiously. "It sounded like someone was dying."

Al snorted. "You have no idea."

Shrugging, Lily looked at the table. "Oh! Chocolate chip pancakes-my favorite!" a smile was on her face, but everyone notices the slight fixation it had.

They devoured their breakfast in comfortable silence, occasionally having slight, playful banter. After Albus and James getting up to make their leave (the former throwing Teddy a look) they left the Room of Requirement.

"Hey, Lily?" Teddy hung back as Lily cleared away the rest of her plate.

"Hmmm…"

"You-you look a little down. Is something wrong?"

The smile was back on. "Nothing's wrong Ted. Why would anything be wrong?"

Teddy decided to stop beating around the bush. "Al told me that you miss your parents."

She looked down, suddenly finding a great interest in the patterns that covered the breakfast plates. "Oh…that."

"Don't be embarrassed Lily, I miss them too, but as long as we have each other I'm sure we can make it through."

She giggled a little. "That rhymes."

"Huh, really? I think James is rubbing off on me. This is bad, _very _bad."

"Or maybe you're just a poet and didn't even know it!"

Teddy was grateful that he was able to lighten the mood a little. "And besides, you're parents are still here, remember?"

"Still here-what? Oh, _oh!"_

"Oh." Said Teddy with a slight smile. "You can still admire them from afar, if it helps."

A ghost smile crossed her face. "Thanks Teddy."

"Anytime, now lets get to class before you're late."

As they walked, Lily thought. _Admire them from afar…admire them from afar…admire them from afar…_

But what if Lily wanted to do _more _than just admire?

~0~0~0~0~0~

**

* * *

A/N: Also, a lot of you guys were worried about James and Cho. Don't worry because Cho will NOT, NOT, **_**NOT**_** like James back. It will strictly be James having a crush on Cho and that is it! We hope you enjoyed the chapter! And Please, Please, Please REVIEW! IT's the only way for us to get your feed back on the story unless we personally know you, which is like 3 of our readers. So please review and let us know what you think! Any questions, comments or concerns let us know! Thanks for reading!**

**Review! Please! We appreciate it!**

**Add the part about updating shortly and such in there too please!**


	8. Detention With Dad

****disclaimer** Dear All people who are reading this, We do not I repeat DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of it's contents. Love, Gred and Forge**

**A/N: Oh. My. Godric Gryffindor. 103 reviews? THANK YOU! You guys have **_**no **_**idea how much this means to us. When the idea first came, we just thought we would get a couple of reviews-but over 100? You guys are amazing! It really means a lot to us that you take the time to tell us what you think **

**So without further ado…**

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Cho! Hey, Cho!" called James as he walked towards the Ravenclaws departing from breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Oh, hi Jose, how are you?" smiled Cho.

"I'm better, now that I'm with you."

Cho looked a little taken aback but smiled, nevertheless. "Good. Glad you're doing well. Did you sleep well?"

"No," he admitted. "I was up all night thinking about you."

"What-?"

"Hey," he interrupted suddenly. "Are you part Veela by any chance? Because your beauty puts me in a trance." He smiled at the little rhyme he came up with.

"Um…Jose are you feeling a bit ill?"

"Ill? Actually…I reckon I am. I think I've been bitten by the love bug." James replied wiggling his eyebrows

Cho looked uncertain of what to say to the grinning boy. Was he for real? "Are you being _serious?_" she finally spluttered.

"Well, dearest, Sirius _is _my middle name!"

"What?"

"Oh, never mind, love."

"Jose, you're starting to creep me out a bit. Dearest? Love? I've only known you for what-a day?"

"A day can feel like centuries when you're trapped in romance."

"OK, Jose, this is too much. Let's just get to class. I heard Professor Flitwick has an exciting lesson planned."

"Speaking of Professor Flitwick, you must be brilliant at Charms because you've certainly cast your spell on me."

"_Jose!"_

"Sorry. I admit that one was a bit to far."

Although she rolled her eyes, a smile played on her lips. "You're pretty funny Jose."

James was disappointed that Cho didn't break out into fits of love for him, but nevertheless he replied to her with his usual arrogant tone, "What can I say? I have a gift."

And with that, they continued on their way to Charms class, James looking like a lovesick puppy.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Lily hummed to herself as she strolled back from the Room of Requirement, where she had a delicious lunch of Shepherd's pie. It had been a rather good day so far, almost good enough to help rid her head of the lingering thoughts about her parents.

As she walked back toward the Great Hall to catch up with some of her new found friends, she saw a lock of ginger hair identical to her own. Lily stopped in her tracks and stood frozen like a statue. Ginny looked in her direction and smiled politely. Lily knew that she should walk away, Teddy's words of _admiring from afar_ filling her head. But she couldn't just let the moment pass! She needed her parents, and this was her chance to get close to them. The only thing better than being with your parents, is being with your parents when they're your age.

"Hi," she said nervously as she approached her mother.

"Hello, there." Ginny smiled politely. "I don't think I've ever seen you around before. Are you a first year?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm a second year. What's your name?"

"I'm Lily," she murmured.

"Lily…that's a really pretty name!" Lily beamed. "I'm-"

"Ginny!" Dear Merlin, what was _wrong _with her? First the 'Daddy' incident and now this! She _really _needed to watch what she said from this point forward.

"Yeah, that's right. How did you know?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Lucky…guess?" It came out sounding more like a question, but Ginny didn't push it. For that, Lily was grateful.

"So…" said Lily after a moment of silence. She decided to try and turn the conversation into another direction. "Play any Quiddtich?" The answer was obvious. She played in the Holyhead Harpies for goodness sake!

"Well," she looked like she was considering what to say. "I do enjoy watching. I like playing, too. Although no one in my family knows."

Lily raised her eyebrows. Ginny never told her that. "What's your favorite team?"

"My brother Ron's favorite team is the Chudley Cannons, so I suppose he has an influence on me. Although I am starting to lean towards the Holyhead Harpies..."

So on and on they talked as they walked through the grounds. They talked about magic, school, their families (Lily coming up with a very realistic story) and their hobbies. Lily knew that it was wrong of her to befriend her mother, but she couldn't resist. Being the youngest of the children Lily missed her parents immensely and she couldn't even send an owl to them to say hello. The only way to see them and be with them was to befriend them. And seeing as she already had an awkward run in with Harry, Lily knew that she would have to start with her mom. Her plan was working out splendidly, so far- so good.

~0~0~0~0~0~

James and Albus walked together to the Room of Requirement for dinner. James was telling his younger brother all about his success with Cho and how he knew that she was dying to be with him. Al laughed, not unkindly, but still not believing a word he said. The younger boy then recounted his day, which was rather uneventful. Teddy and Lily were already waiting for them when they arrived, Lily looking a lot more cheerful than the last time they were with her.

"I _still _can't believe you got detention on _purpose_, Ted!" said James when they sat down and started to tuck into their food. "After all the times that you lecture me about the detentions I land in."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Think about all the times you received detentions, James, and how many times _I _have. It hardly adds up. Besides, this is detention with my _dad._"

"That's so weird, mate."

James, Teddy, and Lily all joked and talked; no one bothered to make an effort in including Al. Pushing his peas around his plate absentmindedly, Albus thought back to what happened moments before he met James for dinner. Draco had given him yet another invitation to have dinner at the Slytherin table. He said that he was really missing out, and what was the point of experiencing Hogwarts if he didn't interact with other members of his house. He said that the Slytherins were very kind to one another, contrary to popular belief, and that he would be very welcome in their conversation. Your House was your family, after all. Suddenly, Al wished that he had accepted Draco's offer this time. Certainly no one in his family was paying him any mind right now. This wasn't new to Al. He was hardly ever noticed in his large family. It was always James and Fred, what with all of their pranks, mischief, jokes, and trouble making. Lily and Hugo were the youngest, so of course they got all of the adoring attention. Rose was extremely smart and was constantly praised. And Teddy. He could fit in with anyone. Not only was he mature and smart, so he could easily carry a conversation with the adults, but his Metamorphmagus abilities often made him the life of the party. Who would even bother with little, quiet, Albus Severus Potter?

~0~0~0~0~0~

Teddy walked to his father's office to serve his detention after dinner in the Room of Requirement. He was caught between excitement and nervousness. Excitement because he was going to detention with his dad and was going to finally be able to talk to him. Nervousness because he was having detention with his dad. The teen hadn't even considered what he was going to talk about. He couldn't really talk about anything that would give him away…maybe he could get to know more about his dad.

Taking a deep breath, Teddy knocked upon the door.

"Enter," came a slightly tired voice. Teddy complied. Remus was sitting at his desk and grading some papers. He looked up when Teddy entered. "Hello Mr. Astra."

"Hello, Professor," said Teddy humbly. Before Remus could say anything Teddy thought it would be appropriate to apologize. "Sir, I would like to apologize for my behavior. It was completely uncalled for, especially since I am new at Hogwarts, and I don't know what came over me."

Remus's face softened slightly at the apology and he even gave a small smile. "Thank you for apologizing Mr. Astra. You are right-it was uncalled for and I appreciate you acknowledged that. I hope you know the apology will not save you from detention."

"Of course not, Sir," replied Teddy, hiding his smile.

"Alright then, let's get to business, shall we? I'm not going to be too harsh on you. However I would like you to write a short essay on the proper and improper way to behave in a class. After that, please write the line: _I will refrain from throwing dungbombs in class. _I will inform you when your detention is over."

Teddy thought this was a very reasonable detention. "Yes, Sir."

Remus handed Teddy several pieced of parchment and a quill, then went back to grading papers. After about two minutes of silence, Teddy spoke up.

"Sir…?"

"Hmmm…" said Remus, not looking up.

"I-I was just wondering if you could give me some…advice?" Teddy was completely coming up with this on whim, deciding to see where his mind would take him.

"Advice on what, Mr. Astra?" asked Remus, looking up.

"Could-could you please call me Teddy?" This was the first time he was having a conversation with his father and Teddy didn't want to be known as 'Mr. Astra'. He wanted to hear his father say his name as much as he could.

"Alright, Teddy." _Teddy, Teddy, Teddy. _He could sit there and listen to his father say his name all night long, drinking in his father's voice. "What seems to be your dilemma?"

"Well…" he put down his quill. Teddy wondered if his father would say he was making excuses to get out of detention time but Remus seemed sincerely willing to help. "I was wondering if you could give me advice on future careers. I am in my last year of school but I haven't really given it much thought yet." Lie. Teddy knew what he wanted to be. An Auror like his mum and godfather. Harry even promised to start training him one-on-one soon.

"Well, Teddy, what are your interests?"

"I like helping people. I was considering maybe being a healer. Lie. And I like Transfiguration so maybe I could be a professor. Lie. And…I like books so I may be able to work in a bookshop. Lie. And I like DADA so _maybe; _just maybe, I could be an Auror. I'm awfully clumsy though." OK, so he lied a lot; but what was he supposed to do? The more lies he fed, the more Remus would talk. None of these things other than the Auror pick (and the fact that he was very clumsy) were true.

He was lying, but Remus would never find out.

The werewolf chuckled. "Well you certainly have a lot of options, don't you?" Teddy smiled sheepishly.

Remus straightened up and put down his quill. "Keep writing. I'll give you the advice I have. Well, since you have a large variety of choices, it shouldn't be that hard to actually pick one. I think the best way is to look at the subjects you are strongest in and match it with what you enjoy doing…"

And so Remus talked to Teddy about jobs and how to find the best match. Teddy used this as a perfect excuse to subtly let his father know about himself. He told him how he loves Transfiguration and Defense Against The Dark Arts, how he lives with his grandmother after his parents died of a disease. He told him how he spends most days with his godfather Henry and his wife. How he is incredibly clumsy, always picks the raisins out of his food, and despises anything that has to do with pears.

Remus didn't really say much about himself. He said he lives alone and also dislikes pears. By the time they were done, Remus suggested Teddy look into being a healer, Auror, or a professor.

"Look at that!" exclaimed Remus when he read the time. "We've been here for nearly three hours. I suggest you head back to your room before curfew."

Teddy frowned. He wanted more time to spend with his dad, but what was he supposed to say? Reluctantly he handed the papers he wrote his lines and essay on, bade goodnight, and walked out the door, feeling as though he was missing one less piece of his life.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Teddy walked back to the Room of Requirement, intending to just lie back and reflect on the glorious hours he spent with his father. The children would want details, no doubt. Instead, to his surprise, when he opened the door to the large room, he found all three children standing as though waiting for him. They weren't dressed in their nightclothes. On the contrary, they looked as if they were going to meet someone.

"What's going on?" asked Teddy.

"We just got a message from Professor Dumbledore," informed James. "We were waiting for you. He said it was really urgent."

Teddy's eyebrows creased in the center but he nodded and they made their way to the Headmaster's office. Albus knocked on the large door and waited for the aged wizard to let them in. When they heard a slightly tired "enter" they walked in somewhat reluctantly. Whatever they were called in for probably wasn't a social visit and couldn't be good news.

"Professor, you asked to see us?" spoke Teddy.

"Yes, indeed I did. Do you recall, that night when you children first came here, what I told you?" They nodded. "I have informed you of my suspicions as to what may occur due to this broken Time Turner. It seems to me that these suspicions have deemed correct."

Lily thought hard. What suspicions was he talking about?

"So what's the problem?" asked James. Upon receiving a stern look from Teddy, he quickly added, "Sir."

Suddenly, in the corner of the circular office came muffled voices from a room off towards the side, causing everyone's head to snap that direction.

"Ouch, gerroff my foot you prat!"

"I'll get off your foot as soon as you apologize for the mess you've gotten us into!"

"I've gotten us into? _I've _gotten us into? Excuse me, but me and what's-her-name were perfectly content in that broom closet before _you _barged in."

"Don't get any ideas. I can't help it if you are constantly causing trouble." The voices were filled with clear loathing and malice. Whoever these people were, they certainly did not enjoy each other's company.

"Everything is 10x worse being stuck with _you_, Snivellus!" Suddenly, the door to the room opened and a very handsome boy with a mop of curly black hair and striking grey eyes popped his head out.

"I'm sorry, Professor. But this is _not _working." He blatantly stated.

Dumbledore looked very tired and worn. "_That's _the problem," he said as another person, a greasy haired, hook-nosed boy walked out as well.

Sixteen-year-olds Sirius Black and Severus Snape were back in 1993.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuunn. Ok, so what did you guys think? Tell us in a-you guessed it-review!**

**Ok, on a totally different topic: we, Gred and Forge, have recently both written a Freeverse. This is our first Freeverse ever and it would really encourage us if you checked it out and let us know what you think!**

**Gred's is about how Bellatrix felt when Andromeda married Ted Tonks. Forge's is about how Remus felt when he thought that Sirius betrayed the Potters. **


	9. Who the hell are they!

**Chapter 9: Who the hell are they?**

**Disclaimer: I wish Harry Potter were mine, **

**For it is so divine.**

**But it is not, don't you fear,**

**We do not own anything here!**

**A/N: We are so extremely sorry about not updating, but we promise to get better at that. So we aren't going to keep you waiting any longer, so we made this A/N short!**

**(Just a warning, the rating is now bumped up to T because of some very, very mild swearing.)**

_Dumbledore looked very tired and worn. "That's the problem," he said as another person, a greasy haired, hook-nosed boy walked out as well._

_Sixteen-year-olds Sirius Black and Severus Snape were back in 1993._

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I still don't fully understand." Teddy was very confused. Just a moment ago he had been spending quality time with his father, and now he is in the Headmasters office starring at two people whom he had never met before in his life.

The most handsome of the bickering pair turned around at the sound of Teddy's voice.

"Who the hell are _they_?" he demanded.

"They call me Jose," drawled James as he held out a hand.

"Err, sorry to break this to you, but no one calls you Jose," Albus Severus Potter raised his eyebrows tauntingly and smirked at his brother.

Lily being tired of the two constantly arguing gave them both a well-deserved jab in the ribs. "Shhh, guys I think we should listen to Headmaster Dumbledore! He didn't call us here so we could all share a warm cup of tea."

"Ah, Tea. That sounds good. Tea with pie, that sounds even better. Say, professor do you have any pie?" Sirius' stomach let out a big lurch, "DID YOU HEAR THAT? My stomach is telling me that I need pie! Or that my bladder is full, but I'm pretty sure it's the pie, Professor!" Sirius said whilst rubbing his stomach with the utmost concern.

"Are you ever thinking of anything _but_ food?" The greasy haired boy spat the remark as if he were talking to furniture.

"Actually, yes. I think about Quidditch, pranks, and girls all of the time, too." Sirius stuck out his tongue in a childish manor.

James's eyes lit up. Those were his usual thoughts, too!

"Please everyone, I would like to inform you all on the state we are in." Professor Dumbeldore raised his hands and made his way over to his chair.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking. Who are they?" Teddy gestured towards the two boys in the corner of the room still bickering over what sounded like pie.

"Ah, yes, Teddy what a wonderful question indeed. Jose, can you tell me what I said the very night that you appeared in my office?"

James thought back to the first night of their arrival. In all honesty, James hadn't been paying much attention to Professor Dumbledore. He was not ready to admit the truth, so he took a wild guess and only hoped that he got the correct answer. "Well, I do recall you mentioning that we messed a lot of things up."

The worn professor gave a half-hearted smile. "Yes, precisely." He conjured up a small glass of water and took a slow sip before continuing. "I talked about how we will be getting different visitors throughout this journey." The weary professor took another slow sip. "I have given this idea a great amount of thought. I have concluded that these 'visitors' we will be getting will only appear if they have been in my office before."

Lily looked up at the professor with an utterly confused expression. "So professor, these two have been in your office before? Together?"

"Yeah, I thought we were only supposed to have one person at a time?" Teddy added.

"I thought the same as well, Teddy. But it seems I have miscalculated. I only found these two in a broom closet a few hours ago." Dumbledore took a deep breath and pushed his half-moon spectacles up higher on the bridge of his wrinkled nose.

James burst out into fits of laughter and a few seconds later Albus joined in. The rest of the group stood and starred at the two brothers while Sirius Black stood in the background cursing.

When James realized that no one else other than Al had caught unto the joke he stopped laughing.

"What are you laughing at Ja-Jose?" asked Teddy.

James stifled another snicker. "They were in a broom closet…_together…"_

"Together-_oh!" _realization dawned on the blue-haired boy's face.

Al started laughing again quietly. Teddy rolled his eyes. The handsome boy looked absolutely, positively, and utterly disgusted. In fact, it seemed as though he were choking on something invisible climbing up his throat.

The hook-nosed boy glared at James and sneered, "As if I would ever be within a ten foot radius of this filth."

The handsome boy quickly retaliated. "HEY! Snivelly, watch who you're calling filth! When's the last time you washed your hair?"

"That is enough you two." Dumbledore's voice was quiet, but yet had a certain ring of authority to it that made both boys stop immediately.

"Sorry, professor." Severus halfheartedly apologized. Sirius just grunted.

The handsome boy winked at James. "I'll tell you all about it later."

Dumbledore continued. "As I was explaining before, these two boys have been in my office at a certain point at the same time. The Time Turner chose this random space of time to bring in these visitors."

"But Professor," spoke Lily. "Why them? Couldn't it have been anyone?"

The old man sighed. "Sometimes life gives us questions that are meant to be left unanswered."

No one bothered to ask what that statement meant. They had a feeling the answer would just lead to more questions.

"I believe that sleeping arrangements should be settled."

At this the handsome boy's head snapped up. "Wait, wait, wait-we're _staying _here? I want to go back! What the bloody hell are we doing here in the first place? Where is this place? Am I dreaming? I'm _confused!" _His voice was now verging on a very whiny tone.

By now everyone was peering over at the rambling teen, sure that he had gone insane.

"Oh, I get it now!" he continued. "This is all some sort of messed up dream. I'm dreaming, right? Wait-Snivellus, what are _you _doing in _my _dream? Get out! Or better yet, _I _need to get out. Someone-pinch me so I can wake up!"

The boy who was deemed as "Snivellus" looked very eager to comply. He strode forward and bared his long fingernails. Digging his fingers into the other boys arm, he pressed so hard that his hand shook with the force he was applying.

"_Ow! _What in the name of Merlin's greying underpants was that for?" The other boy jumped back and cradled his precious arm gingerly.

"Please," sighed Dumbledore, sounding all of his something-hundred years. He turned to the three Potters and Lupin. "It is very clear that these two cannot be left alone in an enclosed space for any amount of time. As Headmaster I have many duties to preform. This is where I must ask a great favor from all of you four."

In the background, the handsome boy was walking in small circles, shouting at the ceiling. "Why? Why must I be stuck here, with _Snape _of all people? Why, Merlin, why? Is it because I put itching powder in Reggie's underwear the other week? I swear it was the elves. Ok, maybe not, but…he had it coming. Do you see how he treats my friends? That slimy, foul, loathsome, Slytherin who has been graced as my family…I miss my dorm…I miss Prongs…I miss my bed…I miss Amelia…I miss Amelia _in _my bed-er, you can forget you heard that one, Professor. Anyways…I miss Remus, hell, I even miss Peter! Prongs! Wormy! Moooonnnnyyyyy! Get me out of here!"

The other boy was just watching the scene unfold with utmost loathing. It was rather pathetic.

The Headmaster acted as if he did not hear the complaints. "I would like you all to take…shifts, if you would, to watch our visitors and make sure they do not cause any damage."

The reactions varied. Teddy was a little upset at the prospect of losing time he could be spending with his father. Al's main concern was of his school work (which he could do whilst on his shift) and what he would say to his new Slytherin friends. Lily was a bit fearful of this seemingly mad teenager.

James, however, had never been more excited all week. This boy, the one who kept moaning about his bed, Amelia-what's-her-name, and Moony, Prongs, and Wormy, seemed like an excellent partner in crime. James could tell because of that mischievous glint he saw in the teen's eyes the moment he stepped out of the room. James would know. He had the same gleam.

"Jose, I trust that you know how to use the Room of Requirement?"

A nod and a grin. "Yes, Professor."

"Good, very good. In that case, please extend the room to offer two more sleeping accommodations. I believe that it will be permitted for you to speak of the future, seeing as how all of our minds will be obliviated in the end anyways."

"Will do, Sir."

After James had added two more rooms (one Slytherin, one Gryffindor), they all stumbled tiredly into bed. As James drifted off to sleep, he realized that he didn't even learn the new-comer's name.

**A/N: Tada! Once again, we're really sorry. We really, really hope we didn't loose any readers. Life just gets in the way…anyways, just so you know, that Amelia girl Sirius was talking about is **_**not **_**Amelia Bones. Just some random girl. We understand if you may be a little confused, so feel free to PM us with any questions. **

**Reviews make our day!**


	10. Sirius Watch

**Chapter 10-Sirius Watch**

****Disclaimer** Harry Potter and its characters belong to the wonderful JKR. She's blonde, rich, and we're…not.**

**A/N: We're really, truly sorry. Gred was away on a long vacation, but other than that, we really have no excuse, other than-well-we're kind of losing inspiration. We promise we will **_**not **_**abandon the story-**_**ever-**_**but we're trying to wrap it up as quickly as possible. The next chapter is already done, so we promise you won't have to wait that long!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily was awoken Wednesday morning by loud, obnoxious noises drifting from outside her closed door. She pushed her tangles red hair from her eyes and brushed her fingers through them, not bothering to do anything special with it like Dominique or Molly would do on a regular basis.

After quickly brushing her teeth, she heard the noises still coming from outside her room. Getting dressed for the day, she walked out.

Albus was sitting at the breakfast table, not eating and looking slightly green. One of the boys who arrived yesterday evening-the attractive one-was scarfing down food like there was no tomorrow. He was worse than Uncle Ron, and even James and Fred II.

Lily walked into the miniature common room where the House Elves had set up breakfast. "Hi guys," she mumbled tiredly. Al and Teddy waved hello while the still unnamed boy grunted through his food. "What's going on?"

"We're waiting for…_Jose_ to wake up so we can go ahead and make introductions," answered Teddy, gesturing to the newcomer. The still unnamed boy raised his head a little, and then returned to his plate.

"Ah. I'll go and wake him," offered Lily, already on her way the older boy's room.

"Be careful," warned Al from behind her. "You know he's a monster when you wake him up in the morning."

Lily chuckled. "I'll bring my protective gear."

She knocked on James's door. Without waiting for a response from the inside, she walked in.

James was lying on his stomach, arms and legs spread out like an eagle. The blanket was tangled in his feet at the end of the bed and his face was hidden somewhere in his pillow. Lily walked up slowly, taking small steps. When she reached James, she poked him in the side gently with two fingers. He didn't respond, and Lily brought her lips up to his ear and whispered in a sing-song voice, "James, Jamsie, James, wake up!" The older boy didn't reply, but unconsciously rolled on his back, throwing an arm over his face and accidently catching Lily's shoulder. "Ow!" Lily yelped. She rubbed her shoulder and glanced down. Somewhere under the folds of his sheets, she could make out the head of something furry. Curiosity getting the best of her, she pulled the ratty thing out from the covers. A mischievous smile crept onto her face and her eyes filled with a gleam that was usually reserved for James or Fred.

"A teddy bear?" she giggled to herself. "James Potter still sleeps with a teddy bear? I got rid of mine two years ago!"

This would certainly come in handy, thought Lily. Finally she would have some leverage over her brother, instead of the other way around. Throwing the bear onto the floor, Lily crawled onto the bed and snuggled up close to him. "James," she rocked him on the shoulder slightly. He didn't move, so the girl opened one of his hazel eyes with her thumb and index finger. They were unfocused and he didn't show any reaction. James let out a grunt and threw an arm over Lily, holding her like he held his teddy bear.

"Oof," Lily squirmed and struggled to get out of his grip, but James's Quiddich-toned arms held strong in his hug, even through his sleep. "James wake up!" No such luck. Listening closely, Lily heard James muttering under his breath. Leaning in closer, Lily heard him whispering incoherent statements that all sounded like they contained the name "Cho".

So he talks in his sleep, too, eh?

Getting an idea, Lily whispered in his ear, "James, Cho Chang is here to see you."

The effect was instantaneous. The boy immediately shot straight up, sending Lily flying off the bed.

"Cho? Darling, I'm not even properly dressed!" he was obviously still delusional with sleep.

"Okay, don't worry," said Lily. "I'll take her outside to wait while you get ready."

"Thank you, sister dearest," replied James, completely oblivious.

Lily turned and walked out of the room. She could already hear James getting dressed.

"Well, that worked," Lily said to herself, noting it for future reference. The fiery-haired girl grinned all the way back to the "common room" where she met Teddy, Al, and the Mystery Boy once more.

The boys raised their eyebrows, wanting in on the joke.

"So did you wake him?" asked Al.

"Oh, I woke him," she smirked. "And you'll never _believe _what I found out! James still has—"

But what James still 'has' they didn't get to hear. Just then, they heard the slam of a door being swung open and James scrambled in. His hair was more of a mess than usual, his robes were ruffled, and his Ravenclaw tie was askew.

"Cho?" he said, looking around. "Cho are you here?"

Al couldn't help but be the first one to laugh. He turned to Lily. "This is how you woke him up?"

The younger girl nodded, a bit proud.

"That's the way to do it!" grinned Albus, giving his sister a high-five.

Teddy shook his head in amusement. Once everyone done eating and sitting on the cushiony couches, and getting comfortable, introductions were made.

"So," the mysterious boy broke the silence. "Snivelly is in the corner reading some Dark Arts book and being an outcast, so I guess it's just us." His tone showed that he couldn't have been more elated at the prospect. He turned to Albus. "Alright, Mini-James—"

James's head shot up, and Albus made an exasperated sigh, as if they had been over this many times before. "I _told _you. I am not related to James Potter, nor am I his clone, little brother, and I haven't used Polyjuice Potion!"

The boy shrugged. "But your eyes. I know I've at least seen them before."

Albus shook his head quickly. "No you haven't."

"Sorry to interrupt," said James, not sounding sorry at all. "But I think we should move on." He gave Albus a pointed look. Lily shifted in her seat. Teddy pulled out a notebook from his bag that was lying next to him and set it on the floor beside him.

Teddy cleared his throat. "Well, my name is Teddy Astra. I'm a metamorphagus, as you can probably tell." Teddy screwed up his eyes and his turquoise hair turned a light shade of red. The boy's eyes widened and he leaned back. "Woah."

Teddy grinned. "And I'm in Gryffindor." The boy smiled approvingly.

"Same here!" he exclaimed with an air of pride.

Next was Lily. "Ok, um, I'm Lily. Like the flower, but, uh, not. I'm a person, obviously." She was turning red at being under the spotlight. The boy smiled encouragingly at her and Lily blushed. Her next words came out quiet and murmured. "And I'm in Hufflepuff." She started playing with the end of a strand of her fiery hair.

The boy smiled again. "Hufflepuff is a very nice House."

Lily blushed again.

Then Albus. "All right. Um, my name is Al, er, Bus. Al Bus, yeah. Al Bus. Like the Knight Bus…" The boy gave him a weird look, and James snickered. Al glared at him and shrunk lower in his seat.

"My name," declared James loudly, "Is _Jose._" He bowed a little in his seat. "Pleased to make your acquaintance," he dramatically said. Teddy and Al rolled their eyes while Lily giggled at her brother's antics.

The Mystery Boy nodded in acknowledgment. "Jose." Their eyes locked for a moment, and both troublemakers immediately knew that they had found a partner in crime.

They all looked at The Mystery Boy, and as if remembering they were making introductions, he stated, "Well, _my _name is Sirius Orion Black—"

The reaction was instantaneous. Teddy's hair turned a shade of light peach in shock and confusion, Lily gave a small squeak, Albus looked disbelieving, and James almost fell out of his chair.

"I'm sorry," said Al, rubbing his right ear as if he had gone deaf. "_Who _did you say you are?"

The Mystery Boy-Sirius-looked perplexed at the odd reactions. He just said his name, what was so out of the ordinary?

An incoherent babble of voices broke out amongst the time-travelers.

"I see it now!"

"The picture-"

"The hair-"

"The smile-"

Al turned to Teddy with wide eyes, "Bu-but he can't be, can he?"

"I'm quite aware of who I am thank you very much." Mystery boy replied to the question, knowing it wasn't meant for him. "As I was saying, I'm Sirius Orion Black and that over there is Snivelly, as I've said before." The slimy haired sixth year walked into the room with his booked tucked under his arm.

"_Snivelly_? What kind of name is that?" James couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"My name is not _Snivelly,_ you idiot," Snivelly sneered with disgust. "It's Severus."

Just as he uttered the last syllable mouths began to drop. "This is not good Teddy... not good." Albus was whispering frantically to Teddy. But surely Dumbledore knew who they were. "So the pasts are now with the two futures?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Can someone _please_ explain? I want to go home!" Sirius began to whine like he did in the headmaster's office only the night before. His food could only act as a distraction for so long. "Why am I here? Why aren't I with James? Where's Moony? "

Lily slapped her palm to her forehead and gave a small cry of surrender. "It doesn't matter if we tell them does it? If we are just going to memory wash them in the end—"

"Memory wash? _Memory wash_?" Sirius had his eyes open wide as he let out a sudden outburst.

"No I didn't mean it like that. We have to clear a part of your memory you can't know this happened."

"Yeah Lils, I think it is best we tell them everything if we want to avoid Sirius getting a heart attack." Teddy let out a small sigh as he looked the boy over. Many questions were floating around in Teddy's head. This is perfect. His dad is here and now one of his dad's best friends. Of course he enjoyed hearing the stories Harry liked to tell about his father, but it wasn't the same as having Sirius, one of Remus's best friends, here in person.

James began to retell the story of the broken time turner and the time traveling mishap. Of course, he twisted it around a bit so it _didn't_ sound like they were in this fix all because of him. "And so then you guys came."

"So you're from the future?" inquired Sirius incredulously.

"Weren't you listening to a word of what he said? 'Jose' just said that they are from the future." Severus started muttering curses under his breath. He kept on shooting the two Potter brothers 'looks'. The same look his older-self sent that day in the Headmaster's office, and it made them shift with discomfort.

Unfortunately, Severus's snarky comment set ablaze an all out insult war. The children just looked back and forth from the bickering pair. This is going to be a problem.

"Greasy git!"

"Incest child!"

"Nosy bug!"

"Obnoxious twat!"

"Hopeless-snake-that-can't-talk-to-a-girl-to-save-his-worthless-life-and-only-bathes-once-every-six-months-jealous-unloved-unwanted-little—"

"Would you two _shut up?" _Surprisingly, it was Lily that cut in. Before, heads were swiveling back-and-forth between the two boys as if it were a Muggle tennis match. "I'm sick of you both already!" Lily's face was becoming red. "You're stuck here, just like the rest of us, so you might as well get along!" By now the little girl was breathing heavily and was as red as her fiery hair. Composing herself, she reverted back to her sweet voice and said, "Thank you."

Luckily, the tiny ball of fury that was Lily Potter managed to stun the arguing pair long enough for Teddy to interject. "I think Professor Dumbledore was right. We will need to watch these two."

Lily huffed. "You _think?" _

Tactfully, Teddy ignored the input. "I'll go first."

Al raised his eyebrows inquisitively. Personally, he would never want to be left alone with _those _two _together. _He couldn't understand why anyone would be so eager to volunteer. But then again, Teddy always had his reasons.

"Okay, then," said James, leaning back on his heels and clapping his hands once. "I'm going to head to the Ravenclaw common room for some Cho action, you three have fun." And with that the dark-haired boy was out the door.

"I think I'll go find Gable," Lily commented, skirting around the fact that she would be looking for her mother as well. She shot Sirius and Severus a look that was famous for Weasley women (especially Grandma Weasley and Ginny) that clearly said: _Behave._

That left Sirius, Severus, Al, and Teddy. Al shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Um, I promised Draco I would walk with him to Potions class…so…bye." With that he slunk out the door, leaving the three older boys in an awkward silence.

It was Sirius that broke the tension. "And then there were three…" he murmured under his breath. Teddy chuckled a little at the familiar Muggle phrase, and Severus just looked annoyed. He picked his book back up and headed to his room without another word, presumably to read and get away from Sirius.

And that left Teddy and Sirius. The only sound between them was the ticking of a clock in the corner.

"Pink penguins drinking firewhisky wearing pink tutus in Australia on a snowy roof top during the summer," burst Sirius suddenly.

Teddy furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Grinning, Sirius said, "It's, um, supposed to be an icebreaker."

The blue-haired boy laughed slightly. "So, what year did you come from?" Although he knew perfectly well what year.

"1976. I was in the middle of my sixth year. Er, what year are we in now?"

"1993 I believe. I came from 2019."

Sirius's dark eyebrows shot up and he whistled. "Wow."

Teddy nodded. "Yeah."

Sirius cleared his throat. "I was caught at the worst time, too. Amelia Clove and I were just starting to really get into it when Snivellus _had _to butt in. And now here I am." Sirius threw up his arms in frustration. "And he's not even a Prefect! Nosy dolt, he is."

Teddy nodded mutely, but on the inside he was confused. Why would Harry name his oldest son after Sirius, and youngest son after Severus? It was obvious that the two would never get along, and the only positive thing anyone ever really heard Harry say about Severus was: "He's a hero," "He saved my life on many occasions," "Severus Snape was the bravest man I ever knew," yada, yada, yada….but he never really gave the full details of _why _or _how. _But then again, no one really liked talking about the war, or what happened during that dark time.

"Wanna play Exploding Snap?" Sirius broke Teddy from his unpleasant thoughts.

A smile broke across his face. "Sure."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Hey, Cho! Cho! Cho! Cho Chang!" James was running towards the black-haired beauty, clutching some parchment in his hand.

"Yes, Jose?" she called, as he neared.

By the time James reached her, the gaggle of girls surrounding her disbanded, which left her alone with James. He gave a sort of proud smile. "I wrote you a poem."

Something passed over Cho's face. Some would classify it as dread.

"_Oh, Cho Chang you make my heart go BANG! _

_The way you smile,_

_Reminds me of a beautiful window tile._

_Your eyes are like honey,_

_I love bunnies._

_When the cows go moo,_

_All I think about is you._

_I hope you think about me too._

_Even when you are using the loo,_

_I bet you even have beautiful poo—"_

Here, Cho made a squeak of disbelief, or maybe outrage.

"_Your toes maybe small,_

_But when ever I meet you in these deserted halls,_

_I know that your beauty calls,_

_And it makes me fall,_

_For you._

_Cho Chang, I think the fellytone rang,_

_And I picked it up and said, "hello",_

_But there was no reply. _

_You make me feel high,_

_Up there in that wonderful sky._

_Oh My._

_Changie Cho,_

_You walk so slow._

_It turns me on,_

_Just like a chess pawn._

_I maybe bad at writing poems,_

_And I can't think of a word that rhymes with poems._

_But it's okay because I know,_

_That you secretly love me too, Cho."_

Cho's mouth was hanging slightly agape. Her face was the fiercest shade of scarlet, and she looked stunned.

"Oh, I knew you'd love it!" beamed James as he took in her reaction. "You're so happy you don't even know what to say! But it's okay, I will speak for you."

Cho snapped her mouth shut, finally.

"There's no need to tell me I'm a wonderful poet. I already know it. Ha! See? I just rhymed!" James was so proud of his work that he managed to do all by himself. "Oh, and you don't even have to buy a frame for it. I bought one for you!" Or, more liked Teddy transfigured it for him, but Cho didn't need to know that.

Eventually Cho spoke, and her voice was somewhat high-pitched. "Ok, Jose. Lets…. um…lets get to class, yeah? I'm suppose to be your….guide."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sirius winced and sucked on his slightly burnt index finger. "Damn," he muttered.

"I know," chuckled Teddy. "Who knew cards could be so dangerous?"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I was playing Snap with my best mate James," Teddy perked up. This was _the_ James Potter they were talking about, the father Harry never got to know. Thinking quickly, Teddy made a note to store this entire conversation for later. "We almost set the whole common room on fire," continued Sirius, oblivious to Teddy's reeling thoughts.

The metamorphagus raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Oh?"

Sirius laughed. "Yeah! Thank Merlin Moony was there. Without Remus, I probably wouldn't be here to tell this tale." Sirius waved a dramatic hand, but Teddy's chest constricted.

"W-wait…who?" he practically squeaked.

"Oh, my other mate, Remus. We call him Moony. Or Remy, but he prefers Moony for some reason." Sirius grinned easily. "Why?"

"Oh, n-no reason. The name just sounded…familiar."

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe you saw his plaque in the trophy room. He's a Prefect."

On the inside, Teddy was bursting with anticipation and joy. This was…this was _perfect! _Not only did he have his father in the same building, but he also had his father's best friend. How much more could he ask for?

Sirius saw the look on Teddy's face, and assumed the other boy was just excited to hear the story. Full of encouragement and new fervor, Sirius continued. "Yeah, it was incredible. A spark caught on James's sleeve-and the fabric was flammable, mind you— "

Teddy was literally on the edge of his seat, practically at the point of falling off. It was a pointless story, really. Amusing, but pointless. Nevertheless, the orphaned boy drank it in, clinging on every word, though he tried not to look _too _interested.

"So then Moony comes in, hallelujah. And, being the sensible guy that he is, whips out his wand and does a quick '_agumenti'! _And voila, the flames are gone. At that point James had ripped off the entire top half of his wardrobe, and one of the couches and the rugcaught on fire." Sirius started laughing. "Poor Pete almost pissed himself!"

Teddy laughed too, completely missing the name 'Pete'.

Nonchalantly, Teddy managed to ease in a question he'd been itching to ask. "So, Sirius. This…Remus guy," he started casually. "You say he was a Prefect?"

Harry had already informed Teddy of this, of course, but this was the perfect way to slip into conversation about Remus without Sirius getting too suspicious.

"Oh, yeah. Perfect Prefect Moony, that's what we call him. Dumbledore was sensible enough not to make me or James Prefects." Sirius made a face that clearly showed the idea of being a Prefect disgusted him.

"So I take it he was the 'good one'?"

"Yeah, you could say that," laughed Sirius again. "But don't be fooled, Remy had his fair share of trouble, too. _He's _just smart enough to not get caught. Actually, some of our best pranks were of his design…"

And so on they talked. About the Marauders (Teddy tactfully maneuvered the conversation away from Peter Pettigrew whenever the traitor would come up), about pranks, girls, and-to Teddy's delight-one Remus Lupin.

Everything that Teddy had been yearning to know for a lifetime was spoken in just one conversation. Right now, things were perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for your patients! The next chapter will be coming shortly, we promise.**

**Please review, it encourages us. Also, before we mentioned we're starting to lose inspiration…so if you guys have any ideas or things you want to see, let us know. **


	11. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far

**Chapter 11-The Apple Doesn't Fall Far**

**A/N: AN at end…**

****Disclaimer** Some scenes from this chapter are taken directly from PoA, and we own nothing.**

* * *

Al slung his heavy bag over his shoulder and continued walking with Draco to the Dungeons. It was Thursday, the first day Draco was back after his injury. They were having double potions with the Gryffindores and Albus was excited at the prospect of being taught by one of his namesakes. If this person was the bravest man his father ever knew, Al couldn't wait to be taught by him. Potions are his strongest subject and he was eager to make a good impression.

Draco was droning on about something that Al was only half-listening to. It was only when a pair of pale fingers snapped in front of his face that Al realized Draco was trying to get his attention.

"What? Sorry."

Draco rolled his eyes impatiently. "Did you even hear a _word_ that I said?"

"Er…somewhat."

Draco sighed. "Fine whatever. If you want to freeze then it's not my problem…"

That caught Al's attention. "Wait, did you say _freeze?_"

"So _now _you listen…"

"OK, I'm sorry, I'm listening now. What were you saying about freezing?"

Draco stopped walking and turned. "What I was saying was that the dungeons are very cold. You don't stay down there with us as much, so you wouldn't really know. In first year Professor Snape taught us all self-warming charms so we wouldn't be cold all the time."

Al was impressed. "Wow. I thought that was fourth year magic?"

Smugly, Draco replied, "It is. But Snape would come every once in a while and practice with us. Here."

Taking out his wand, Draco moved it vertically down Al's body while murmuring some words. Albus felt instant warmth spread over him, much like a heated blanket clinging to his body.

"Woah!"

"I know, cool right? The best part is being nice and warm while all the other Gryffindorks are huddled close to their cauldrons for warmth. Let's get to class. You _need _to see the way Snape treats the Gryffindores. It's hilarious!"

After a pause, Draco said, "So will you be eating with the rest of the Slytherins and I in the Great Hall today?"

Al hesitated. "Um, I don't think today would be good," said Al, thinking of his family and Sirius. Draco scowled, but didn't comment on the issue any further.

Pansy Parkinson caught up with them a few seconds later. She started fussing over Draco's arm. Draco pretended to be pained, but Al could tell he was enjoying the attention immensely.

"Guys," interrupted Al. "We're going to be late! I think class already started."

Pansy smirked and Draco gave a knowing smile. "We're Slytherins, Al. Snape never stakes points from us."

Finally, they reached the doors of the forbidding dungeons for Potions. "How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy, hovering over his bandaged arm. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Draco through his brave sort of grimace. Pansy's eyes widened in sympathy, but when she looked away, Draco winked at Al.

"Settle down, settle down," said a cold, baritone voice at the end of the classroom. Suddenly, Al would much rather sit down and draw as little attention as possible than be under Snape's cruel gaze. He slid into the seat next to Draco, who was sitting by Al's dad and Uncle Ron.

Al glued his green eyes determinedly to the table, but he could practically _feel _the Professor's gaze burning a hole on the top of his head. The class had gone oddly silent and Al didn't quite know why. He dared look up. Snape was indeed, as he guessed, glaring at him for some unknown reason.

Finally, he said, "I am so honored to be graced with your presence, Mr…"

"Bus," whispered Al, remembering the name he gave Draco and Sirius: Al Bus.

Snape's face twisted into a cruel sort of smirk. "Bus. Well, Mr. _Bus…_since you apparently feel like you are above everyone else in this classroom, I assume it is because you already know the material?"

Al was, in a word, shocked. He certainly did _not _think of himself above others! Who did this man think he was? Snape leaned in closer.

"I do not take kindly to people walking in late, Mr. _Bus_, especially when that person is new at Hogwarts. Think you can just do as you please, hm?"

Al felt Draco wince slightly in sympathy next to him. Most of the other students looked amazed as well. Some were sharing glances to one another. It was obvious that no Slytherin had ever been spoken to by Professor Snape in this manner. "Tell me," he said idly. "What are the main ingredients in Gregory's Unctuous Unction?"

Al's mouth almost dropped open. That wasn't third year standards! Aunt 'Mione, who was sitting behind him, was the only one who wasn't looking uncertain. Al was furious. He was named after _this _guy? But—wait! He knew this! He read about it while flipping through some of Teddy's old potion books. Hesitantly he said, "Scurvy grass, flobberworm mucus, and…Jobberknoll feathers?" It came out sounding more like a question, but there was no doubt that his classmates were impressed.

Snape was regarding him with an unreadable mask. Al knew that he was right, but after a while he was starting to feel as though his answer was wrong. Suddenly, Snape snapped, "What are the chief ingredients in Garroting Gas?"

Ok, _that _was unfair! He already answered one question right, why was he being forced to answer more questions that were far more advanced?

"Powdered graphorn, leech juice, rat spleens and…scarab beetle."

Draco's eyes widened in an impressed way, and Al suddenly felt very proud of himself. Snape was still looking at him with his unreadable mask, and Al's breath caught in his throat. _He knows…._ the way Snape looked at Al… he _knew _something.

"Very good," Snape said quietly. "Five points to Slytherin. The rest of you, let this be an example."

Draco grinned and nudged him under the table in a "_good job"_ kind of way. Al smiled in spite of himself.

_And James always makes fun of me for my love of potions…take that!_

That day they were working on a shrinking solution. Because of being picked on by Snape, it was just starting to dawn on Al that he would be working at the same table as his young Dad and Uncle Ron. Once everyone started, Draco took a moment to turn to Al.

"Why didn't you tell me you were so good at potions?" he demanded, sounding slightly offended that Al didn't share this tidbit of information.

"What? Oh…I didn't really think it was that big a deal. I just like potions. They, uh, have really good potions classes at Durmstrang."

Draco shrugged. "Well, either way, now I know who's going to help me with my potions assignments…."

Al nodded absentmindedly and began his potion. All he really wanted to do was talk to his dad. He kept on sending Harry inconspicuous glances when no one was looking. However, this would probably not bode well with Draco and Al didn't want to risk being enemies with the person who was assigned to be his guide.

It wasn't long before Draco called out, "Sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm —"

"I'll do it for you—_hugh!_" Al's offer to help cut up the daisy roots was abruptly cut off when he received a hard elbow in the gut and a clear warning glare from Draco.

"_Shut up!"_ he hissed at Al, then, "Sir, my arm is throbbing terribly—"

Without even looking up, Snape commanded, "Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him."

Ron turned very red. He turned to Draco and hissed, "There's nothing wrong with your arm!"

Al was inclined to agree. His throbbing side was proof.

Draco just smirked. "You heard the man, Weasley. Get chopping!"

"Really, Draco, I don't mind cutting up the roots…" started Al.

Ron looked up at Al hopefully but Draco just glared. "No, I want Weasley to do it."

If anything, this made Ron even angrier. Al watched as he seized his knife, pulled Draco's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes. Somehow, Al did not think of this as a very wise decision. He was proven right when Draco once again drawled, "Professor, Weasley's mutilating my roots, Sir."

Snape approached their table. Al felt himself shrink a little when he was victim with another one of Snape's glares. The Potions Master stared down his hooked nose at the roots, and then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair.

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But, sir —!"

Al was indignant on his uncle's behalf. He had watched as Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces.

"Now," said Snape in his most dangerous voice that made Al shiver.

Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Draco, and then took up the knife again.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Draco, his voice full of malicious laughter.

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Harry a look of loathing. Al was gob-smacked. Was his father suffering a mental illness when he names his youngest son? No matter this man was brave, Snape seemed nothing short of pure evil.

"Draco," said Al, a bit shocked. "I can skin your shrivelfig, really. I'm almost done. You don't need to—"

But he was cut off again as Draco rounded on him. "What has gotten into you? This is _funny._" The way Draco said "funny" sounded as though he was trying to force the word into Al's belief system.

Ron and Harry were now staring at the pair in interest. Clearly, Draco was not used to people having different plans from his own. Not wanting to cause any trouble, get anymore points taken (even if it _was _from Slytherin), or get in a fight with his guide, Al clamped his mouth shut. He sent Harry and Ron apologetic looks. Harry shrugged indifferently, and Ron just continued to look peeved. Reluctantly, Al returned to his own potion.

Harry took Draco's shrivelfig as Ron began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use. Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Draco without speaking. Draco was smirking more broadly than ever and Al felt a strong surge of annoyance at Draco for the way he treated Al's family.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" Draco asked them quietly. Al blanched. He was horrified when he found out that Draco was trying to get Hagrid fired. Of course, being from the future, Al knew that Hagrid's job was secure, but the intention was just plain cruel and vile. Hagrid was his friend and it had taken all of Albus Potter's self control to not hex Draco. Living with James gave you a lot of self-control.

"None of your business," said Ron jerkily, without looking up.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," said Draco in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury —"

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled Ron.

_Go Uncle Ron! _ Cheered Al silently.

"– he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this" — he gave a huge, fake sigh — "who knows if my arm will ever be the same again?"

In that moment, Al was so tempted to throw his whole cover about the future and tell Draco exactly how it is. How the Malfoys fell from grace. How whenever somebody mentions the once powerful family, the first thing they think is _Death Eaters. _And how he had better be prepared for when that time comes.

Instead, he took a deep breath and kept his focus on his work, although his ears were sharply listening to the conversation next to him. Suddenly, with a sense of great clarity, he realized.

"So that's why you're putting it on," said Al, as Harry accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because he was shaking in anger, "To try to get Hagrid fired."

They all looked at him. Ron in disbelief and then realization, Harry in anger and indignation, and Draco in smugness. It seemed as though the young Pureblood took Al's reaction as idolization similar to what he often received from other Slytherins.

"Well," said Draco, with a significant tone. He lowered his voice to a whisper, "partly. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me."

A few cauldrons away, Neville Longbottom was in trouble. The potion, which was supposed to turn an acid green color, was turning-

"Orange, Longbottom!" said Snape, ladling some up and allowing to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see.

"Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears. In that moment, all Al really wanted to do was go over and comfort the pudgy boy, but he did not think that that would bode well in the current situation.

"Please, sir," said Aunt Hermione from behind them, "please, I could help Neville put it right —"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Honestly. _How _could Albus _ever _have been named after this cold, cruel, greasy git?

Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.

"Help me!" he moaned to Hermione.

"Hey, Harry," said a boy with an Irish accent, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning — they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

Al gasped loudly and let the knife in his hand slip from his now-numb fingers. It felt like the whole world was tilting. Sirius Black! His father's godfather! The boy who was just a few floors above them, with Teddy. What did he mean: 'been sighted'?

Ron, Draco, and the Irish boy all turned to look at him sharply. Draco gave him a quizzing look but Al just regained composure and waved an airy hand.

"Sorry…just caught a little off guard is all." Luckily the conversation turned back to the matter at hand.

"Where?" said Harry and Ron quickly. Draco was leaning in closely to hear better.

"Not too far from here," said the Irish boy, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Not too far from here…" Ron repeated, looking significantly at Harry. He turned around and saw Draco watching closely. "What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?"

But Malfoy's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed Harry. He leaned across the table.

"Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?"

"Yeah, that's right," said Harry offhandedly, and Al had to admire his father's cool head.

Draco's thin mouth was curving in a mean smile. At that moment, all Al really wanted to do was smack that smile right off his face and—

"Of course, if it was me," Draco said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

Al desperately tried to catch his father's eye and kept on giving small jerks of the head: _no. _

But Harry didn't notice.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Ron roughly.

"Don't you know, Potter?" breathed Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed.

_Oh no. Oh no oh no. ohno ohno ohno oh—_

"Know what?"

_Don't say it. Merlin, Draco, just shut up! _

Draco let out a low, sneering laugh.

"Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it were me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry angrily.

Al didn't think it was possible, but he was quite relived that at that moment Snape called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see. Aunt Hermione was the kind of person who would always help another human being during their time of need. That's why she was Al's favorite Aunt, and Rose was his favorite cousin. The mother-daughter duo were very much alike, so they were told.

Everyone packed away their unused ingredients and Al watched as Harry and Ron went to wash their hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner.

Al seized this opportunity to speak to Draco.

"Draco."

"What?"

"I don't think you should tell Da-Potter about Sirius Black."

Draco's smirk grew very wide. "Oh? And why is that?"

"I just…it's just…I don't think that—"

Draco laughed loudly. "Don't strain yourself too much, mate! You might burst a vein."

Thoroughly offended, Albus stopped talking when Ron and Harry came back. One way or another, Albus was going to make Draco stop treating people like dirt.

The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.

"Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

The Gryffindors (and Al) watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited. Snape picked up the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down the toad's throat.

There was a moment of hushed silence, in which the toad gulped; then there was a small pop, and there was a tadpole wriggling in Snape's palm.

The Gryffindors burst into applause. Al was about to clap as well, but then remembered whom he was standing by. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of the toad, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed. Mr. Bus, stay behind please."

Draco and the rest of his Slytherin "friends" shot him confused looks before shrugging and walking out the door. Al hoped that at least Draco would wait for him. Tensing, Albus slowly walked towards the Potions Master, feeling very ominous. Snape leaned in close, and Al resisted a shiver as he looked into Snape's cold, black eyes.

"I was observing you today, Mr. Bus," he said, and Albus gulped. Observing? Why? Snape continued. "I noticed that your potion was quite impressive."

Al felt relief flooding through him. He wasn't here to be punished, he was being congratulated! However, the solace that was warming his heart evaporated completely when Snape said, "and I must say that I do _not _tolerate cheating in my classroom."

_I'm sorry, but _what?

"I'm sorry, Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand—"

"You understand perfectly well, Mr. _Bus._"

There was a way about the tone Snape used to say Al's name that made him feel as if it were some sort of inside joke on Snape's part.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir, I really d-don't u-understand what you mean…" Great. He was stuttering again. It was a horrible habit that cropped up whenever he was feeling nervous about something, or lying.

"What I mean is that I don't know what type of Potions class they offer you at…_Durmstrang_," Snape's lip curled unpleasantly and Al shivered a little. "But I am very sure that no one who has ever had a Potions class here at Hogwarts School could accurately create such a potion. You cheated off Mr. Malfoy."

Albus was so outraged because he was being accused of cheating, that he completely forgot about his fear of the ominous Potions Master.

"I did _not _cheat!"

The Potions Master bared his teeth and leaned in close. Their faces were merely inches apart. They were so close that Al could see all the tiny bumps on his face and smell his stale breath.

"Do-not-_lie-_to-_me_."

This brought back Al's fear in full force. If there was one thing he hated, it was being called a liar, but be didn't dare contradict this very scary, scary man. This man who obviously hated him for some reason.

Al nodded his head in a jerky movement. Snape leaned back (much to Al's relief) and said, "Now, some teachers may be as daft as to take points from their own House, but I am not one of them. I will not, however, hesitate to give you a detention. Is that understood?"

Miraculously, Al managed another jerky nod and a "Y-y-yes, S-Sir."

"Leave."

Al didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the favorites/alerts/reviews, guys! It makes us feel all warm and bubbly inside. All right, so in a lot of reviews some of you mentioned how our ANs and Disclaimers are a little childish, and we hear you. So we'll be making sure to be a bit more…professional. Also, we've looked back at some of our older chapters, and we cringe. We've caught a lot of mistakes we made while rushing, so Gred and Forge will be going back to edit them.**

**Let us know what you think. More reviews= a faster update :) **


End file.
